


Soziale Distanz

by uena



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur will ne Umarmung, F/M, Gen, Gwaine hat tolle Haare, Magic Revealed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin rettet Arthur das Leben, und Arthur stellt fest, wie wichtig Merlin ihm eigentlich ist. Arthur kommt jedoch nicht wirklich dazu, etwas Entsprechendes zu unternehmen, denn ALLE MISCHEN SICH EIN, und dann versucht Merlin ihm plötzlich weiszumachen, dass er zaubern kann, Lancelot ist überhaupt keine Hilfe, und Gwaine gibt die ganze Zeit mit seinen Haaren an ... Aber Arthur ist ein verdammter Prinz und steht die ganze Sache mit bezeichnender Anmut durch. Zum Schluss bekommt er sogar eine Belohnung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soziale Distanz

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt kurz nachdem Morgana als Schurkin enthüllt worden ist, und Camelot verlassen hat.

Einen Esel hat er ihn genannt. Einen royalen Esel.

Es ist über drei Jahre her, aber Arthur hat es nicht vergessen, hat diesen unverschämten Bengel vor Augen als sei es gestern gewesen: ahnungslos, respektlos und mit mehr Zivilcourage als gut für ihn – gut für irgendwen – war.

Und dann musste dieser Idiot losgehen und ihm das Leben retten, und Uther war nichts Besseres eingefallen als ihn dafür zu belohnen – wenn man es denn als Belohnung bezeichnen konnte, Merlin damit zu würdigen, Arthurs Kammerdiener zu werden.

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt haben sie einander am Hals, und Arthur gesteht sich ein, was er sich nie zuvor eingestanden hat: Merlin ist dank dieses Arrangements bei weitem schlimmer dran als er.

Überall, wirklich überallhin muss er ihn begleiten, auf allen Streif- und Kriegszügen ist er an seiner Seite, und Arthur kommt der quälende Verdacht, dass dieser schmalschultrige, blasse Bauernlümmel es irgendwie geschafft hat, ihm im Laufe der Jahre immer und immer wieder das Leben zu retten.

Anders lassen sich die vielen überraschenden Triumphe einfach nicht erklären, zu denen Arthur aus einer unerklärlichen Ohnmacht aufgewacht ist – anders lässt sich dieses merkwürdige Lächeln nicht erklären, mit dem Merlin ihm so oft zu seinen Siegen gratuliert hat. Als wisse er etwas, und nur er – als habe er ein Geheimnis, das zu gut ist, um es mit anderen zu teilen.

Sicherlich, es ist nur schwer vorstellbar und noch viel schwerer logisch zu erklären, aber Arthur hegt die unauslöschliche Befürchtung, dass Merlin tatsächlich sowas wie ein waschechter Held ist.

Denn Merlin, und Arthur wird ihm dafür den Kopf abreißen, sobald er aufwacht, hat es tatsächlich gewagt, ihm schon wieder das Leben zu retten.

Warum er sich vor ihn geworfen hat, ist Arthur nicht ganz klar – immerhin ist Arthur derjenige, der eine verdammte Rüstung trägt – aber Merlin hat es getan, und wenn Arthur die Augen schließt, hat er noch immer das Bild vor Augen, wie der Pfeil Merlins Körper durchbohrt.

Es ist über eine Woche her, und Merlin ist noch nicht aufgewacht, und Gaius schweigt, wenn Arthur ihn fragt, wie lange es noch dauern wird, und Arthur wird schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass es möglicherweise nie passieren wird.

Aber Merlin ist zäh, ist stur wie ein Maulesel, hat immer Widerworte, immer eine unbequeme Meinung, die er Arthur ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mitteilen muss, und er wird nicht einfach so sterben.

Also sitzt Arthur an seiner Seite und wartet darauf, dass er aufwacht.

Merlin liegt in seinem Zimmer, in seinem Bett, und Arthur musste mit niemandem streiten, als er die Anweisungen dazu gegeben hat. Sein Vater ist nicht in der Verfassung, Morgana ist nicht mehr da (und Arthur durchfährt ein Stich bei dem Gedanken, aber sie hätte vermutlich nicht einmal versucht, ihn aufzuhalten) und obwohl er erleichtert sein sollte, dass es so einfach war, ist er nicht erleichtert – er fühlt sich allein.

Sicher, Gwen ist da, Gwaine ist da, Lancelot ist da … Arthur ist in der Tat alles andere als allein, aber derjenige, der ihm für gewöhnlich am meisten auf den Geist geht, derjenige, der ihn mit seinen respektlosen Bemerkungen zur Weißglut treiben kann, schweigt, und es ist einfach nicht das Selbe ohne ihn.

Arthur weiß nicht mehr, wann er zuletzt geschlafen hat, zuletzt gegessen, wann er sich zuletzt gewaschen hat; und es ist nicht so, als habe er sich nicht selbst gesagt, dass Merlin im Prinzip nicht mehr ist als ein Bediensteter, aber dann hat er sich selbst derartig empört widersprochen, dass es ihn erschreckt hat – hat sich selbst darauf hingewiesen, dass Merlin sein Freund ist, sein bester, und dass er sich schämen sollte, ihn auch nur im Geiste herabzusetzen.

Merlin sieht verloren aus in dem großen Bett, noch bleicher als sonst, sein Körper ausgezehrt von dem Blutverlust und dem Gift, mit dem die Pfeilspitze versetzt war, und das vermutlich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass er noch immer nicht aufgewacht ist.

Arthur starrt ihn an, und obwohl seine Augen brennen, und er dringend Schlaf braucht, kann er den Blick nicht abwenden. Merlin könnte jede Sekunde aufwachen, und Arthur will bei ihm sein, wenn er aufwacht, damit er ihn anschreien kann.

Denn obwohl Arthur eine gewisse Dankbarkeit verspürt dafür, dass Merlin ihm das Leben gerettet hat, so ist er andererseits doch fürchterlich wütend. Denn es ist überhaupt nicht sicher, dass Merlin ihm das Leben retten musste.

Arthur trägt eine Rüstung, Merlin nicht. (Und an dieser Stelle könnte Arthur darüber nachdenken, warum eigentlich nicht, schließlich muss Merlin doch immer überall mit hin und schwebt somit in beständiger Lebensgefahr, aber diesen Gedankengang verdrängt er lieber, weil er sich sowieso schon die Schuld an allem gibt.)

Hätte Merlin auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht, hätte er einsehen müssen, dass überhaupt kein Grund bestand, sich vor Arthur zu werfen. Aber Merlin hat nicht nachgedacht. Er denkt nie nach.

Der Junge ist in der Tat bemerkenswert dumm, wenn Arthur jetzt darüber nachdenkt. Nur ein Idiot würde für jemanden wie ihn sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen.

Arthur durchfährt ein Zittern, und er schließt einen Moment lang die Augen – und als er sie wieder aufschlägt, blickt er direkt in Merlins, die ihn erschöpft beobachten.

Kurz denkt Arthur, sein Verstand spiele ihm einen Streich, aber dann teilen sich Merlins Lippen, und er spricht, macht diesen Moment so real, wie nur er es kann. „Du siehst schrecklich aus.“

Das Bedürfnis, ihn anzuschreien, verlässt Arthur, er hat keine Energie mehr, wütend auf ihn zu sein. Er lächelt nur, müde, erleichtert und dankbar, und Merlin blickt sich verwirrt um, bevor seine Augen wieder auf Arthur zu ruhen kommen. „Bin ich gestorben?“

Das entlockt Arthur ein schwaches Lachen, und er schüttelt den Kopf, steht auf und muss sich am Bettpfosten festhalten, weil seine Knie ihn nicht tragen wollen. „Nein. Diesmal nicht.“

Er wendet sich ab und geht, weil er Merlin sonst umarmen würde, und es gehört sich nicht für den Thronfolger, einen einfachen Bediensteten zu umarmen, selbst wenn dieser Bedienstete der beste Freund ist, den er je haben wird.

 

Es sind die Schmerzen, die ihn wecken.

Merlin kommt zu sich, und sein ganzer Körper brennt, dröhnt mit einem dumpfen Schmerz, der hinter seiner Stirn pocht und in seinen Gliedern pulsiert, und als er die Augen öffnet, sitzt Arthur an seinem Bett, und die Schmerzen verblassen zur Gleichgültigkeit.

Arthur sieht grauenhaft aus. Merlin fehlen die Worte, um adäquat zu beschreiben, wie grauenhaft Arthur im Detail aussieht, aber er lässt seinen Blick an seinem zukünftigen König auf und ab gleiten, um zumindest zu erfassen, was er beschreiben könnte … und er ist entsetzt.

Arthur hat Ringe unter den Augen, als habe er seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, sein blondes Haar ist in einem Zustand, der andeutet, dass Arthur sich mindestens so lange nicht gewaschen hat, wie er nicht geschlafen hat, und Merlin rümpft leicht die Nase, selbst wenn er nicht wirklich von anwidernden Gerüchen angeflogen wird.

Arthur hält die Augen geschlossen, als sei er an seiner Seite eingeschlafen, und Merlin versucht sich zu erinnern, was eigentlich passiert ist.  
Er kommt nicht wirklich zu einem Schluss, bevor Arthur die Augen aufschlägt und ihn ansieht, und Merlin fühlt sich plötzlich noch schlechter, weil dieser eine Blick ihm alles sagt, was er wissen muss.

Arthur hat gedacht, er würde sterben. Es gibt keine andere Erklärung für diesen Mischmasch an Empfindungen in Arthurs Augen – keine andere Erklärung für die Erleichterung, die Wut, die absolute Erschöpfung.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus“, sagt Merlin, weil es die Wahrheit ist und wunderbar unkompliziert im Vergleich zu allen anderen Sachen, die er vorbringen könnte – allen voran eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er Arthur offenbar Sorgen gemacht hat.

Irgendwie hat Merlin bisher bezweifelt, dass das überhaupt möglich sei. Sicherlich, er ist sich schon länger bewusst, dass Arthur ihn auf einer gewissen Ebene gern hat, aber er hatte angenommen, das sei in etwa dieselbe Ebene von Zuneigung, auf der sich Arthurs Pferde und seine Jagdhunde befinden.

Ihn jetzt so zu sehen, so völlig ohne den üblichen Schutzschild aus vorpubertärer Aufgeblasenheit und noblem Pathos, fühlt sich seltsam an, irreal, und Merlin muss plötzlich sicher gehen. „Bin ich gestorben?“

Arthur lacht, sein Lächeln eine traurige Imitation des sonstigen Leuchtens, das sich für gewöhnlich dabei über sein Gesicht erstreckt – und ja, Merlin erkennt den Unterschied, er ist nicht blind.

„Nein“, sagt er, „diesmal nicht“, und als er aufsteht, hält er sich am Bettpfosten fest, und Merlin sieht, wie seine Knie zittern.

Er will fragen, wie lange er bewusstlos war, wie lange Arthur an seiner Seite gesessen hat, aber Arthur ist gegangen, bevor er auch nur den Mund aufmachen kann, und statt seiner kehrt Gaius ins Zimmer zurück.

Auch er sieht müde aus, älter als sonst und abgekämpft, und Merlin empfängt ihn mit einem tapferen kleinen Lächeln. „Ich fühl mich schon viel besser.“

Gaius wirft einen Blick auf sein Gesicht, und das folgende Stirnrunzeln ist episch. „Ach wirklich?“

Merlin presst die Lippen zusammen und verweigert die Aussage, aber seine Reaktion genügt Gaius.

Er beugt sich über ihn, greift nach dem Tuch, das offenbar von Merlins Stirn gerutscht sein muss und jetzt neben seinem Kopf auf dem Kissen liegt, und lässt es in eine Schüssel gleiten, die auf Arthurs Nachttisch steht.

Merlin blinzelt. „Ich bin in Arthurs Zimmer.“

Gaius blickt kurz zu ihm hinüber und nickt. „Ja.“

Merlin runzelt die Stirn. „Ist mein Bett abgebrannt?“

Gaius schnaubt und schüttelt den Kopf, dann nimmt er das Tuch wieder aus der Schüssel und legt es Merlin auf die Stirn. Ein erfrischender Geruch erfüllt seine Sinne – er identifiziert Ringelblume und Kamille – und Merlin seufzt und schließt die Augen.

„Er hat darauf bestanden“, hört er Gaius sagen. „Er wollte, dass du die bestmögliche Pflege unter den bestmöglichen Bedingungen bekommst.“  
Merlin ist im Begriff, Gaius zu erklären, dass es kaum einen besseren Ort gibt, um von Gaius gepflegt zu werden, als Gaius eigene Kammer, als die Tür zu Arthurs Gemächern auffliegt, und Gwaine über ihn herfällt.

Es braucht Gaius’ ganze Autorität, um ihn davon abzuhalten, den Invaliden in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, aber er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen, sich zu Merlin ans Bett zu setzen und ihm Vorhaltungen zu machen, was für ein Idiot er doch sei.

Merlin lässt ihn gewähren, weil er weiß, dass Gwaine sonst rausgehen und irgendeinen hanebüchenen Akt des Heldenmuts vollbringen würde. Warum Gaius ihn gewähren lässt, ist Merlin nicht völlig klar. Vielleicht ist er einfach nur mit Gwaine einer Meinung.

„Er trägt eine Rüstung, Merlin“, sagt Gwaine vorwurfsvoll, und Merlin sieht ihm an, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen muss, ihm keine Kopfnuss zu verpassen. „Der Pfeil wäre wahrscheinlich einfach an ihm abgeprallt! Aber nein, das konntest du nicht riskieren! Du musstest ihm den noblen Arsch retten, völlig egal, dass es seine Idee war, sich vor die Schlossmauern zu wagen, während in seinem Reich alles drunter und drüber geht, völlig egal, was das für deine Gesundheit bedeutet, völlig egal, dass du dabei hättest draufgehen können!“

Gwaine hält inne, wischt sich ungeduldig das braune Haar aus dem Gesicht, und Merlin beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. Ein schuldbewusstes Grinsen lässt sich nicht vermeiden. „Was ist eigentlich passiert?“

Und das ist exakt der Zeitpunkt, in dem Gwaine vergisst, dass Merlin dem Tod um Haaresbreite von der Schippe gesprungen ist, und sich mit einem empörten Aufschrei auf ihn wirft.

 

Arthur schafft es bis vor die Tür und drei Meter den Flur hinab, bevor sein Körper ihm sagt, bis hierher und nicht weiter. Also lehnt er sich an die kühle Wand in seinem Rücken, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und schließt die Augen. Es ist nicht so, als habe er ein Ziel gehabt. Er musste einfach nur aus diesem Zimmer raus.

Merlin ist wach, kann sprechen und den Ansatz eines dummen Witzes machen, und das ist mehr, viel mehr, als Arthur diese ganze schreckliche letzte Woche lang hoffen konnte.

Gaius hat ihn passiert, als er seine Gemächer verlassen hat, also ist Merlin nicht allein, bekommt alle Pflege, die er braucht, und Arthur gestattet sich selbst die Schwäche und lässt sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten.

Er hat das Gefühl, dass keine drei Sekunden vergangen sind, bevor Gwaines dringliche Stimme ihn zusammenschrecken lässt. „Was ist passiert?!“

Es kostet ihn unglaubliche Überwindung, die Augen zu öffnen, und als er es geschafft hat, steht nicht nur Gwaine vor ihm im Flur, auch Gwen und Lancelot blicken betroffen auf ihn hinab.

„Er ist aufgewacht“, sagt er rau, und Gwaine wendet sich mit dem ihm eigenen Ungestüm ab und verschwindet polternd in Arthurs Gemächer. Arthur blickt ihm nach und hat den Verdacht, dass das Gefühl, das sich gerade in ihm ausbreitet, sowas wie Eifersucht ist. Er weiß, dass nichts und niemand Gwaine davon abhalten wird, Merlin über kurz oder lang zu umarmen. Schon gar nicht solche Nichtigkeiten wie soziale Etikette, weil es keine soziale Etikette gibt, die Umarmungen zwischen Gwaine und Merlin verbietet.

Als Arthur wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückfindet, sieht Gwen besorgter drein denn je, und er fragt sich, warum sie Gwaine noch nicht gefolgt ist. Lancelot steht neben ihr, abwartend und sichtlich berührt, dann geht er neben Arthur in die Hocke, zieht sich seinen Arm über die Schultern und hilft ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Du solltest dich ausruh-“, setzt er an, dann dringt ein Schrei aus Arthurs Gemächern, der sie zusammenfahren lässt, und Arthur hört Gwen überrascht Luft holen und begreift nicht, dass das weniger mit dem Schrei und viel mehr mit ihm zusammenhängt, weil er Lancelots Arm abschüttelt und auf die Tür zueilt, als sei er nicht eben noch zu erschöpft gewesen um aufrecht zu stehen.

Sein Adrenalinschub katapultiert ihn durch die Tür und in seine Gemächer hinein – und dann bleibt er fassungslos stehen, weil Gwaine bei Merlin im Bett liegt und Anstalten macht, ihn durch die Matratze zu schütteln – während Gaius daneben steht und sich das Ganze mit geduldiger Miene betrachtet.

Hinter Arthurs Stirn macht etwas leise Pling.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?!“ fährt er Gwaine an, und der lässt von Merlin ab und rollt sich von ihm hinunter, macht jedoch keine Anstalten, das Bett zu verlassen. Stattdessen legt er sich auf die Seite, stützt den Kopf in die Hand und blickt Arthur unschuldsvoll an. „Wieso?“

Gwen und Lancelot bauen sich rechts und links von ihm auf, und Arthur fühlt seine Müdigkeit zurückkehren und kämpft mit aller Macht dagegen an. Er hat es hier eindeutig mit einem Wahnsinnigen zu tun.

„Er ist gerade erst aufgewacht!“ fährt er Gwaine an, und der besitzt die Unverschämtheit, sich mit einer nachlässigen Geste das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, bevor er Merlin ansieht, der still und blass ist, seinen Blick aber bemerkenswert eindringlich erwidert.

Gwaine seufzt. „Das weiß ich.“

Er steht noch immer nicht aus dem Bett auf. Arthur möchte etwas nach ihm werfen, vorzugsweise etwas mit scharfen Kanten.  
„Lass ihn sich ausruhen!“ befiehlt er mit harter Stimme. „Und komm aus meinem Bett raus!“

Gwaine verdreht die Augen, aber er gehorcht, und Arthur wendet sich Gaius zu. „Sorg bitte dafür, dass er genügend Ruhe bekommt.“

Gaius nickt, und Arthur beobachtet mit einem Knoten im Magen, wie Gwen und Lancelot zu Merlin ans Bett treten und sich über ihn beugen. Gwen drückt dem Invaliden einen Kuss auf die Stirn, Lancelot legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, drückt sie vorsichtig, und Merlin blickt zu den Beiden auf und lächelt dankbar.

Arthur geht kein Risiko ein, wartet, bis Gwen und Lancelot und ganz besonders Gwaine das Zimmer verlassen haben, erst dann schickt er sich an, ebenfalls zu gehen.

„Arthur“, hält ihn Merlins leise Stimme zurück, und er bleibt stehen und wendet sich langsam um.

Merlin mustert ihn erschreckend durchdringend. „Wer sorgt dafür, dass du genügend Ruhe bekommst?“

Arthur öffnet den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber ihm fällt keine befriedigende Antwort ein, und Merlin seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf über ihn, als sei er fünf Jahre alt und habe keine Ahnung davon, wie die Welt funktioniert.

„Komm her“, fordert er ihn leise aber mit erschreckender Autorität auf, und Arthur steht neben ihm am Bett, bevor er noch richtig begriffen hat, was vor sich geht.

Merlin rückt an die linke Seite des Betts, und Arthur zieht die Augenbraue in die Höhe, denn – wirklich? Erwartet Merlin tatsächlich von ihm, dass er –

„Leg dich hin.“

Und Arthur legt sich hin, obwohl er hier der Prinz ist, und Merlin bloß sein Bediensteter, und wenn hier jemand Befehle geben sollte, dann ist das der Thronfolger und nicht –

„Und jetzt schlaf.“

Arthur ist so kurz davor, sich bei Merlin für sein unverschämtes Verhalten zu beschweren, aber andererseits hat Merlin sich noch nie darum gekümmert, ob sein Verhalten nun unverschämt, unmöglich oder einfach nur dreist ohne Ende ist, also schließt er die Augen und gibt nach.  
Es ist nicht so, als hätte er hier eine Chance.

 

Es sind die Schmerzen, die ihn geweckt haben, und es ist nicht so, als seien sie inzwischen verschwunden, aber Gwaine richtet nicht wirklich Schaden an mit seinem halbherzigen Versuch, Merlin zu erwürgen. Es fühlt sich in der Tat beinahe angenehm an, denn Merlin ist kalt, und Gwaine ist warm, und Merlin vertraut ihm – abgesehen davon ist Gwaine lächerlich vorsichtig, dass er ihn nicht zu hart anpackt, und Merlin ist sich sicher, dass er nicht einmal die Hälfte seines Körpergewichts zu spüren bekommt.

Er hält also still, muss ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, weil Gwaines Gesichtsausdruck einfach zu viel ist: hin und her gerissen zwischen Empörung, Zuneigung und seinem allgegenwärtigen Grinsen.

Und dann ist plötzlich Arthur zurück, und mit ihm Gwen und Lancelot, und Merlin kann verstehen, warum er Gwaine anschreit; für notwendig hält er es nicht.

Aber er sagt nichts, denn Arthur sieht aus, als hinge seine Selbstbeherrschung, sein ganzes Wesen, am seidenen Faden, und Merlin beschließt, dass dieser Mann unfähig ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen.

Zugegeben, Jahre an Arthurs Seite haben Merlin gelehrt, dass dieser Mann unfähig ist, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, aber das hier – sein jetziger Zustand – ist lächerlich.

Er lässt also zu, dass Arthur Gwaine mehr oder weniger aus dem Zimmer vertreibt, aber als Arthur sich selbst zum Gehen wendet, hält er ihn auf.

Es ist erschreckend, wie bereitwillig Arthur sich von ihm bevormunden lässt, und zu Merlins körperlichem Unwohlsein gesellt sich eine nicht zu leugnende Besorgnis. Arthur sollte sich weder von ihm Befehle erteilen lassen, noch sollte er sich kommentarlos zu ihm ins Bett legen. Er ist verdammt noch mal der Thronfolger.

Aber Arthur tut es, legt sich hin, schließt die Augen, und würde er nicht schon an seinen besten Tagen wie ein Fünfjähriger aussehen, Merlin wäre entsetzt über die Veränderung, die sein Gesicht durchmacht, wenn er nicht versucht, nobel und würdig auszusehen.

Er blickt Arthur von der Seite an, wartet darauf, dass seine Atemzüge gleichmäßig und entspannt werden – dann rutscht er seitlich aus dem Bett.

Er hört Gaius einen unzufriedenen Klack-Laut mit seiner Zunge produzieren, aber er hält ihn nicht auf, ganz im Gegenteil, er hält ihn aufrecht, und Merlin ist erschüttert, wie wenig er seinen eigenen Körper unter Kontrolle hat.

„Und wohin jetzt?“ verlangt Gaius zu erfahren. Merlin sieht ein, dass er auf diese Art nicht weit kommen wird, lässt sich auf die Bettkante sinken, und Gaius legt ihm eine Decke um und gibt ihm eine Flüssigkeit zu trinken, die nach unaussprechlich widerlichen Dingen schmeckt.

„Du bist wütend auf mich“, stellt Merlin fest, und Gaius fixiert ihn mit einem Blick, der ihm früher vielleicht Angst gemacht hätte.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich wütend auf dich“, erwidert Gaius leise, aber mit beachtlicher Schärfe, und Merlin nickt und trinkt die widerliche Flüssigkeit aus.

Gaius fixiert ihn noch ein wenig durchbohrender. „Wärst du nicht du, dann hättest du das hier nicht überlebt.“

Merlin blickt überrascht zu ihm auf, dann dreht er den Kopf und betrachtet Arthur, der inzwischen derartig fest schläft, dass er nicht das Geringste von ihrem Austausch mitbekommt.

„Er hat nicht geschlafen, seit du angeschossen worden bist“, setzt Gaius ihn in Kenntnis, und der geschwächte Zustand seines eigenen Körpers lässt Merlin erahnen, dass inzwischen mehr als nur eine Nacht vergangen ist.

„Das hättest du nicht zulassen dürfen“, murmelt Merlin ohne den geringsten Vorwurf in der Stimme, und Gaius’ Antwort überrascht ihn nicht im Geringsten. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Er ist praktisch der König.“

Merlin seufzt, schließt kurz die Augen und schüttelt den Kopf.

Er ist noch nicht so weit.

„Ich glaube, ich möchte in mein Zimmer“, beschließt er leise, und Gaius nickt und geht.

Als er zurückkommt, ist Gwaine bei ihm, und der gibt keinen Kommentar ab, hebt Merlin auf seine Arme und trägt ihn aus dem Zimmer. Erst vor der Tür zieht er den Ansatz eines besorgten Gesichts und teilt Merlin mit, dass er mehr essen muss. Dringend.

„Dann hat auch der nächste vergiftete Pfeil, der auf Arthur abgeschossen wird, mehr zum Durchstoßen. Das hier ist ja lächerlich.“

Er macht Anstalten, Merlin wie ein Kind in die Luft zu werfen, und tut es doch nicht. Merlin unterdrückt das Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf an Gwaines Schulter zu lehnen. Er mag erschöpft sein, aber ein kleines bisschen Würde möchte er sich schon bewahren.

„Du hast uns Sorgen gemacht“, sagt Gwaine plötzlich leise, und Merlin betrachtet schweigend sein ernstes Profil.

Es tut ihm leid, sicher, aber er weiß auch, wie wichtig Arthurs Überleben für die Zukunft Camelots ist. Es hat sich ihm eingeprägt, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er spürt es unter seiner Haut, und manchmal, wenn er Arthur ansieht, dann sieht er diese Zukunft von sich, hell und freundlich und … ja, so lächerlich es auch klingt, magisch.

Vor drei Jahren wollte er es nicht glauben, aber diese Zwei-Seiten-Einer-Münze Geschichte hat ihn trotz allem fest im Griff. Offenbar so sehr, dass er inzwischen nicht einmal mehr darüber nachdenkt, sein Leben für Arthur aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Denn Arthur ist noch immer der pompöse Kindskopf, den Merlin damals kennen gelernt hat, aber er ist auch treu, ehrlich und so verdammt rechtschaffen, dass es ihn kaputt macht. Arthur will gut sein, will der beste König sein, den sein Volk erhoffen könnte, und Merlin glaubt zu verstehen, dass er einfach nicht anders kann.

Genau so gut könnte Merlin versuchen, die Magie in sich zu verleugnen.

„Ich konnte nicht anders“, sagt er müde, und Gwaine dreht den Kopf und blinzelt unzufrieden auf ihn hinab. „Das hab ich gesehen. So schnell, wie du reagiert hast, war da keine Zeit zum Nachdenken.“

Gwaines Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration, und Merlin ist neugierig, zu welchem Schluss er kommen wird, nachdem dieser ungewohnte Akt intensiven Nachdenkens abgeschlossen ist.

Aber Gwaine schüttelt nur den Kopf, in seinen Mundwinkeln den Ansatz eines warmen Lächelns, und Merlin zieht überrascht die Stirn kraus.  
Sie haben inzwischen seine Kammer erreicht, und Gwaine legt ihn auf das schmale Bett und beugt sich über ihn.

„Bleib liegen, ruh dich aus und überlass es uns, unseren Sonnenschein zu beschützen. Wir kriegen das hin.“

Merlin nickt, schließt die Augen und eine Sekunde später ist er eingeschlafen.

 

„Ich will sie totschlagen. Alle beide.“

Gwaine sitzt im Speisesaal von Camelot – und zwar mitten auf dem Tisch – und schärft mit wütendem Enthusiasmus seinen Dolch. Sowohl Gwen als auch Lancelot betrachten ihn mit unzufriedenem Vorwurf, aber davon lässt er sich nicht beeindrucken. Er ist jetzt ein Ritter von Camelot, er kann seine Initialen in den Tisch schnitzen, wenn er das will.

„Freundschaft – schön und gut“, knurrt er bitter und bearbeitet seinen Dolch derartig nachdrücklich, dass der Wetzstein Funken sprüht. „Ehre – schön und gut. Heldenmut – schön und gut! Und ich weiß, ich bin nicht der Hellste in unserer illustren Gruppe, aber selbst mir ist klar, dass zwischen unseren beiden Traumtänzern entsetzliche Kommunikationsprobleme herrschen.“

Lancelot blinzelt ihn nur an, als er das hört, aber Gwen verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und tritt einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Kommunikationsprobleme?“

Gwaine nickt, und seine Kiefermuskulatur ist sichtlich angespannt. „Arthur könnte Merlin zum Beispiel mal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er sich nichts daraus macht, wenn Merlin für ihn stirbt.“

Über Gwens Gesicht huschen bedrohliche Schatten, und sie öffnet den Mund, um Gwaine scharf darauf hinzuweisen, dass Arthur sich sehr wohl etwas daraus macht, dass er keine zwei Monate, nachdem er Merlin kennen gelernt hatte, bereit war, sein Leben für Merlin zu geben, damit eben das nicht passiert, aber Gwaine lässt sie nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Man stirbt einfach nicht für einen Menschen, dem man derartig viel bedeutet. Damit richtet man mehr Schaden als Gutes an.“

Gwen schließt den Mund wieder, starrt ihn fassungslos an, und Gwaine blickt kurz von seinem Dolch auf.

„Was, wenn Merlin tatsächlich gestorben wäre? Denkst du wirklich, dass Arthur das in seinem aktuellen Zustand hätte verkraften können?“

Sie schüttelt den Kopf und blickt zu Boden, und Gwaine schiebt den geschärften Dolch behutsam in seine Scheide. „Na bitte.“

„Was du sagst, mag ja durchaus richtig sein“, mischt Lancelot sich leise ein, „aber du bist trotzdem der Erste, der sich vor Arthur und noch viel eher vor Merlin werfen wird, wenn dein Tod einem von ihnen das Leben retten kann.“

Gwaine grinst nur und zuckt mit den breiten Schultern. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich nicht der Hellste bin.“

Gwen seufzt und schüttelt den Kopf über ihn, aber Lancelot kann ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

Gwaine lehnt sich nach hinten, stützt sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und blickt an die Decke. „Also?“

Lancelot legt den Kopf schief. „Also was?“

„Wie machen wir es ihnen begreiflich? Ich meine … wie lange kennen die sich? Und die versuchen immer noch, anderen Leuten vorzumachen, die hätten sowas wie ne professionelle Beziehung.“

Er lacht, kurz aber gefühlvoll, und Gwen beäugt ihn misstrauisch. „Was soll das jetzt wieder bedeuten?“

Gwaine starrt weiter an die Decke. „Arthur hat Merlin nichts zu sagen, und das wissen wir beide. Aber Merlin ist so höflich, und tut meistens trotzdem, was Arthur von ihm will.“

„Ähm“, macht Lancelot vorsichtig. „Arthur ist der Thronfolger.“

„Du weißt das, und ich weiß das, und Arthur wird das wohl auch wissen, aber Merlin scheint das relativ egal zu sein.“

Gwen verengt leicht die Augen. „Sie gehen eben ungezwungen miteinander um. Ich finde das gut.“

„Ich finde das sogar entzückend“, gibt Gwaine zurück und beehrt sie endlich damit, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich finde allerdings, dass sie auch genauso gut den letzten Schritt machen, und sich so benehmen können, wie sie füreinander empfinden.“

Gwen starrt ihn an.

„Wie Brüder“, sagt er also mit Nachdruck, und fragt sich, was diese lächerliche Panik in ihren Augen bedeuten soll. So wie er das sieht, ist die Sache offensichtlich. Die haben sich lieb.

Gwaine findet, Merlin sollte Arthur nicht länger die Stiefel putzen, und ihm den Pferdestall ausmisten müssen, bloß weil Arthur nichts anderes einfällt, wie er den Schein wahren kann.

Für Arthur ist Merlin ein Familienmitglied – eines, das ihn gern hat und ihm das gelegentlich sogar zeigt und nicht versucht ihn umzubringen, und neben vielen anderen Dingen macht das Merlin praktisch zu einem Prinzen – und Gwaine sieht nicht ein, warum der Herr Thronfolger derartig verbissen um den heißen Brei herum tanzt.

So schwer sollte es eigentlich nicht sein, Merlin seinen Sonderstatus zuzugestehen – besonders, weil Arthur sich nicht scheut, diesen Sonderstatus mit jeder verdammten kleinen und großen Geste praktisch von den Zinnen des höchsten Turmes zu brüllen.

Merlin hat in seinem verdammten Bett geschlafen. Subtil ist anders.

Aber Adlige sind eben eigen, was ihre soziale Überlegenheit angeht. Und Gwaine mag davon halten, was er will (er findet es bescheuert) er kann daran doch nicht das Geringste ändern. Bei Adligen, die er nicht kennt.

Arthur hingegen kennt er, er kennt ihn sogar recht gut, und Gwaine findet, dass es seine Pflicht als frischgebackener Ritter der Tafelrunde ist, Arthur einen sanften Tritt in die richtige Richtung zu geben.

Außerdem mag Gwaine Merlin, Merlin ist ein fabelhafter Freund, und Gwaine kann es weder gutheißen noch nachvollziehen, warum Arthur ihn als Einzigen nicht zum Ritter geschlagen hat.

An Merlins Stelle hätte er Arthur den Vortrag seines Lebens gehalten, aber wenn Merlin sein persönlicher Status auch nur im Geringsten interessieren würde, könnte er Arthur wohl nicht so wunderbar respektlos behandeln.

Außerdem kann Merlin nicht wirklich mit einem Schwert umgehen. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt ist, dass Merlin, soweit Gwaine das mitbekommen hat, Arthur schon seit Jahren ständig den Arsch rettet, und Arthur das irgendwie nicht angemessen zu würdigen weiß.

Gwaine hat vor, das in Ordnung zu bringen. Völlig egal, was er sich dazu einfallen lassen muss.

 

Arthur wacht auf, und seine Augen brennen. Außerdem hat er Kopfschmerzen.

Er kann sich das nicht so recht erklären. Direkt nach dem Aufwachen sollte man sich nicht derartig miserabel fühlen, es sei denn natürlich, man hat sich in der vorangegangenen Nacht ganz hervorragend gefühlt.

Aber Arthur hat schon lange nicht mehr gefeiert, erst recht nicht in der letzten Nacht, und es braucht eine Weile, ehe ihm ein Licht aufgeht.

Er hat allerhöchstens eine halbe Stunde geschlafen, demzufolge ist er nach wie vor völlig übermüdet, und sein Körper fühlt sich an, als denke er ernsthaft darüber nach, ihn rauszuwerfen und auf ewig seiner Grenzen zu verweisen, wenn er ihm nicht endlich die Ruhe gönnt, die ihm zusteht.

Arthur stöhnt leise und dreht sich auf den Bauch, und ihm wird klar, dass er vollständig angezogen unter der Decke liegt.

Er ist erstens zu erschöpft und zweitens zu faul, um daran etwas zu ändern.

Ein paar Minuten lang liegt er still da und versucht, wieder einzuschlafen, aber er kann nicht. Und dann fällt ihm auf, wie schrecklich still es im Zimmer ist.

Merlin ist nicht mehr da.

Arthur will sich wieder auf den Rücken rollen, aber sein Körper ist unkooperativ, seine Bettdecke noch viel unkooperativer, und er landet mit einem dumpfen Laut und einem Ächzen auf dem Fußboden.

Er ist sehr froh, dass niemand da ist, um diesen uneleganten Moment in seinem prinzlichen Dasein zu bezeugen, und blickt anklagend an die Zimmerdecke.

Er sollte schlafen. Er sollte sich zurück ins Bett wühlen, sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und die Augen schließen. Aber er kann nicht. Er muss wissen, dass es Merlin gut geht.

Das Bedürfnis hat ihn die letzten Tage und Nächte wach gehalten, und er ahnt, dass es nicht ausgerechnet jetzt nachgeben und ihn zur Ruhe kommen lassen wird. Also steht er auf, geht zur Tür und verlässt sein Zimmer.

Er wird denjenigen köpfen, der Merlin aus seinem Zimmer geholfen hat, so viel steht fest. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war es Gwaine, und Arthur wird ihm mit Freuden den dusseligen Kopf samt seines dusseligen Haars von den Schultern trennen.

Arthur unterdrückt ein wütendes Grunzen, und als für einen Moment der Schlossgang vor seinen Augen verschwimmt, streckt er lediglich die Hand zur Wand aus, stützt sich ab und schleppt sich weiter.

Merlin wird wahrscheinlich in seinem eigenen Zimmer sein – alles andere wäre dumm und lebensmüde, und Arthur müsste Merlin vermutlich umbringen … falls er dazu noch die Energie hat, wenn er ihn dann irgendwann findet.

Arthur erreicht das Ende des Ganges, schafft es bis zu Gaius’ Kammer, aber der verdammte Türgriff ist eine Schöpfung des Bösen und verweigert ihm hartherzig den Eintritt. Es vergehen mindestens drei Stunden, bevor die böse, böse Barriere vor ihm endlich aufgibt – nur um dann in der wiedergeborenen Form von Gwaines leicht verschwommener Gestalt auf ihn runter zu blinzeln.

Arthur schwankt, ballt unwillkürlich die Hand zur Faust und ist empört, als Gwaine es tatsächlich wagt, ihn anzupacken, und in das Zimmer hinein zu zerren.

„Schlimmer als ein Wurf junger Hunde“, hört er ihn murmeln, und er würde widersprechen und das äußerst empört, aber Gwaine schleift ihn an Merlins Pritsche heran, lässt ihn daneben zu Boden sinken und zieht sich dann diskret zurück. Nun vielleicht nicht unbedingt diskret – Gwaine würde Diskretion nicht als solche erkennen, wenn sie ihn anspringen und in die Nase beißen würde – aber er geht, lässt ihn allein an Merlins Seite zurück, und Arthur stemmt sich in die Höhe, damit er Merlin ins Gesicht sehen kann.

Merlin schläft, und obwohl man nicht wirklich behaupten kann, dass seine Wangen so etwas wie Farbe angenommen hätten, so sieht er doch ein wenig besser aus. Zumindest bildet Arthur sich das ein.

Seine Augen brennen nach wie vor, ein äußerst lästiger Nebel wabert inzwischen in jedem Winkel seines Sichtfeldes, aber wenn er sich sehr anstrengt, dann kann er Merlins Gesicht tatsächlich einigermaßen klar sehen.

Seine Einbildung reicht aus, um die meisten seiner Ängste zum Schweigen zu bringen, und seine Übermüdung meldet sich prompt mit einem energischen Aufschrei zu Wort, jetzt da sie die Bühne endlich für sich allein hat. Arthur schließt die Augen und lässt sich nach vorn sinken … er spürt, wie seine Wange auf etwas trifft, das Merlins Bettdecke sein muss, aber er fühlt sich seltsam losgelöst von seinem Körper, zu müde, um sich dazu zu zwingen, wach zu bleiben und einen Ruheplatz zu finden, der angemessen oder zumindest bequem wäre.

Er ist Merlin nahe genug, dass er seine Wärme spüren und sich einbilden kann, er würde seinen Herzschlag hören, und Arthur atmet tief durch, und eine Spannung weicht aus seinem Körper, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, das sie da war.

Die Möglichkeit, dass tatsächlich alles wieder gut wird – zumindest in diesem kleinen, auf den ersten Blick unbedeutenden Aspekt seines Lebens – gibt Arthur ein Gefühl der Hoffnung, das er mehr als alles andere gebraucht hat.

Wenn Merlin nur wieder gesund wird, kann er es vielleicht schaffen … ein guter König sein, Camelot zu einem Ort machen, der Sicherheit bietet … eine Chance, glücklich zu sein … nicht einfach nur ein Herrscher sondern ein Schutzherr. Jemand, der sich tatsächlich um sein Volk schert, und es nicht lediglich als Instrument sieht, um seinen Status zu rechtfertigen und zu festigen.

Kein König, der sein Volk nur als die Masse der Menschen betrachtet, die ihm zu Diensten zu sein hat.

Arthur schläft in dieser Haltung ein, halb über Merlins Pritsche ausgestreckt, beide Hände in die Decke verkrallt, und er merkt nicht, wie Gwaine zurückkommt und ihm eine Decke umlegt. 

Sein Bewusstsein nimmt nichts mehr wahr, außer einem vagen Gefühl von Sicherheit – Geborgenheit sogar, und Arthur lächelt im Schlaf.

 

Gwaine steht neben Merlins Pritsche, blickt auf Arthur hinab, und fragt sich, wo das alles noch hinführen soll.

Gaius werkelt im Hintergrund herum, stellt irgendein Heilmittel oder Elixier oder Tonikum her – oder wie auch immer er den Zaubertrank der Stunde nennen mag – und scheint sich nicht die Bohne dafür zu interessieren, dass der Thronfolger auf seinem Fußboden schläft und dabei grinst wie ein debiler Fünfjähriger.

Nun, Gaius ist schon ewig am Hof und somit vermutlich vertraut mit den merkwürdigen Anfällen der Adligen, also lässt Gwaine ihn weiter werkeln und überlegt kurz, ob er irgendwie versuchen soll, es Arthur bequemer zu machen.

Er entschließt sich dagegen. Arthur hat sein Schicksal selbst gewählt, abgesehen davon gibt es in Gaius’ Kammer schlicht keine Möglichkeit, es irgendwem bequemer zu machen. Und Gwaine hat ganz bestimmt nicht vor, sich auf einen Streifzug nach mehr Kissen und Decken zu begeben.

Arthur wird mit den Folgen seines Wahnsinns leben müssen.

Gwaine grinst ein wenig, zieht sich ans Fenster zurück, lässt sich dort auf einem leeren Fass nieder, und ein gewisser Friede stellt sich ein.  
Merlin und Arthur sind offenbar ruhige Schläfer – oder schlicht zu erschöpft, um ein unangebrachtes Maß an Lärm zu produzieren – und die einzigen Geräusche, die die Stille durchbrechen, sind Gaius’ Schritte und das leise Klimpern, wenn er etwas in ein Fläschchen abfüllt.

Gwaine fängt an, sich zu fragen, was er hier eigentlich noch will, und gerade als ihm aufgeht, dass er Wache schiebt, fliegt die Tür zu Gaius’ Kammer auf, und er ist schneller auf den Beinen als nötig gewesen wäre.

Es ist nur Gwen. Aber sie sieht gehetzt aus, panisch sogar, und Gwaine macht einen Schritt zur Seite und gibt den Blick auf den schlafenden Arthur an Merlins Pritsche frei.

Sie ist sichtlich erleichtert, aber eine Sekunde später starrt sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an, und Gwaine fragt sich, warum zum Henker es seine Schuld sein soll, wenn Arthur ihr Sorgen macht.

Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er nicht wirklich jemanden darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hat, dass Merlin sich nicht länger in Arthurs Gemächern aufhält, und akzeptiert ihren Zorn als gerechte Strafe.

„Du hättest mir Bescheid sagen können, dass er hier ist!“ zischt sie ihm leise zu, lässt offen, ob sie nun Merlin oder Arthur meint, und tritt an die Pritsche heran.

Sie streicht Merlin über die Stirn und zieht ein paar Sekunden lang an der Decke herum, die Gwaine Arthur umgelegt hat, aber auch sie kann das Stück Stoff nicht besser um die Schultern des Thronfolgers drapieren, also gibt sie auf und tritt von den Beiden zurück.

„Was soll der Umzug?“ fragt sie ihn im Flüsterton, und Gwaine zuckt mit den Schultern. „Merlin wollte in sein Zimmer. Arthur ist ihm bloß gefolgt.“

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich in ihre Augen, als sie das hört, und sie starrt kurz zu Boden und muss sichtlich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Gwaine muss das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, den Arm um sie zu legen und sie an sich zu ziehen.

„Du findest das lustig?“ fragt er stattdessen, und sie blickt auf, pures Lebensglück in den Augen. Gwaine kann nachvollziehen, warum Arthur diesen Augen nicht widerstehen kann. Man fühlt sich geborgen in ihrer Nähe.

Sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf und stellt klar, dass sie es keineswegs lustig findet. „Aber wenn ich mich daran erinnere, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet sind …“

Sie wendet sich ab und geht zum Fenster hinüber, und Gwaine folgt ihr mit brennender Neugier im Blick. „Ja?“

Sie will abwinken, aber er lässt sie nicht. Das hier muss er wissen. „Was ist damals passiert?“

Kurz sieht sie aus, als würde sie sich weigern, die Geschichte zu erzählen, aber dann grinst sie, spitzbübisch und beinahe zufrieden, und Gwaine weiß, dass es eine fabelhafte Geschichte ist und sie sie nicht für sich behalten wird.

„Arthur war ein verzogener Bengel“, leitet sie ihre Ausführungen ein, und Gwaine nickt. Sowas muss man ihm nicht extra erzählen. „Und wenn ihm langweilig war … was praktisch immer der Fall war … hat er seinen damaligen Kammerdiener … gequält.“

Diese Wortwahl lässt Gwaine beinahe zusammenzucken, aber sie hebt die Hand, damit er sie nicht unterbricht, und fährt fort. „Nicht, wie du denkst. Er hat ihm eine riesige Zielscheibe in die Hand gedrückt, und ihn damit laufen lassen, damit Arthur sich im Messerwerfen üben konnte.“  
Gwaine weiß nicht, ob er amüsiert oder empört sein soll, und Gwen erzählt weiter, bevor er sich entscheiden kann.

„Merlin hat ihn dabei unterbrochen, ohne zu wissen, wer er ist – obwohl dieses Wissen ihn wahrscheinlich auch nicht aufgehalten hätte – und Arthur war …“ Sie verstummt kurz und ihre Stirn runzelt sich nachdenklich. „Er war … ich glaube, er hat sich fast gefreut. Niemand sonst hat davor gewagt, ihm die Meinung zu sagen.“

Sie schweigt einen Moment lang, in ihre Erinnerungen versunken, dann blickt sie auf und Gwaine direkt in die Augen. „Merlin hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Selbst, als Arthur ihm gesagt hat, wer er ist … Merlin hat trotzdem versucht, ihm eine zu verpassen.“

Gwaine kann ein Prusten nicht unterdrücken, denn – ernsthaft? Merlin? Mit den Schultern und den traurig dürren Ärmchen hat er versucht, Arthur eine zu verpassen, wenn Arthur vermutlich nicht einmal die Hälfte seiner Kraft einsetzen müsste, um ihn zu überwältigen?

„Und?“ erkundigt er sich, nachdem er seine Erheiterung unter Kontrolle bekommen hat. „Hat Arthur ihn dafür vermöbelt?“

Gwen schüttelt den Kopf, und Gwaine blickt unwillkürlich zu den Schlafenden hinüber.

„Er hat ihn aufgehalten, ja“, sagt sie leise. „Aber er hat ihm nicht weh getan. Hat ihn nicht einmal geohrfeigt. Mit seinen Rittern geht er nicht so zimperlich um.“

Gwaines Gesicht nimmt einen weichen Ausdruck an, ohne dass er etwas dagegen unternehmen könnte. „Er hat Rücksicht genommen?“

Gwen nickt, grinst wieder und macht eine flatternde Geste mit ihren Händen. „Das bedeutet selbstverständlich nicht, dass er keinen anderen Weg gefunden hat, um sich zu rächen … Aber er hat auch nie wieder diese grausamen Zielübungen veranstaltet.“

Gwaine schmunzelt, dann kommt ihm ein Gedanke. „Was ist eigentlich aus Arthurs damaligem Kammerdiener geworden?“

Gwen starrt ihn an, eine gewisse Leere im Blick. „Jetzt, da du mich fragst … Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.“

 

Merlin wacht auf. Das ist nicht der unkomplizierte Vorgang, den er aus seinem bisherigen Dasein gewöhnt ist, sondern erfordert eine verbissene Anstrengung, auf die er in Zukunft gut wieder verzichten könnte.

Die erste Phase seines Erwachens-Kampfes ist von einer dumpfen Lethargie gekennzeichnet, die er resolut hinter sich lässt, um festzustellen, dass ihm reichlich warm ist.

Das mag am Fieber liegen, aber es lastet ein seltsamer Druck auf dem linken Bereich seines Oberkörpers, und Merlin macht sich vage Sorgen über mögliche Spätfolgen seiner Vergiftung, bis er die Augen aufschlägt und Arthur erblickt.

Merlin blinzelt. Arthur bleibt. Merlin blinzelt ein weiteres Mal, aber Arthur hockt noch immer an seiner Seite, halb über ihn ausgestreckt, beide Hände in seine Decke gekrallt, und Merlin zuckt.

Aber er kann sich nicht beherrschen, zieht die rechte Hand unter der Decke heraus und legt sie auf Arthurs Rücken, zwischen seine Schulterblätter, streichelt auf und ab, vorsichtig und auch nur ein einziges Mal, dann zieht er seine Hand wieder zurück.

Er will Arthur nicht wecken.

Gaius taucht in seinem Blickfeld auf, starrt abwartend auf ihn hinab, und Merlin zeigt ihm ein kurzes aber ehrliches Lächeln.

„Was macht er hier?“ wispert er dann und schielt auf Arthur hinunter, als könne für Gaius auch nur der geringste Zweifel bestehen, um wen es hier geht.

Gaius zuckt mit den Schultern. „Schlafen.“

Merlin zieht ihm eine unzufriedene Schnute, verfolgt das Thema aber nicht weiter. Arthur ist neuerdings offenbar schrecklich besorgt um ihn, und Merlin beschließt, dass das nicht wirklich etwas ist, über das er sich aufregen muss.

Er macht die Augen wieder zu, in dem Bewusstsein, dass Gaius ihn ohnehin nicht aufstehen lassen wird, und versucht, einzuschätzen, wie es ihm überhaupt geht.

Sein Kopf tut nicht mehr ganz so sehr weh wie beim letzten Mal, als er aufgewacht ist, sein Körper fühlt sich nicht länger ganz so bleiern an … aber er ist müde, fühlt sich ein wenig schwach, und er ist im Prinzip ganz froh, dass Gaius ihn nicht aufstehen lassen wird.

Der Druck auf den linken Bereich seines Oberkörpers lässt plötzlich nach, ruckartig, und Merlins Lider flattern überrascht in die Höhe.

Arthur starrt ihn an, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt, und Merlin zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und versucht sich an einem kleinen Lächeln, aber das scheint die Sache nicht besser zu machen – eher noch scheint Arthur das ganz fürchterlich aufzuregen.

„Bist du eigentlich wahnsinnig?!“ fährt er ihn an, und Merlin wäre zusammengezuckt, aber irgendwie hat er hiermit gerechnet. Wenigstens ist  
Arthur jetzt ausgeruht genug, um ihn anzuschreien.

„Man wirft sich nicht einfach vor einen vergifteten Pfeil, du Schwachkopf!“ fährt Arthur mit bemerkenswerter Schärfe in der Stimme fort. „Schon gar nicht, wenn man keine Rüstung anhat!“ Arthurs Stimme nimmt eine bemerkenswerte Lautstärke an, aber Merlin fährt noch immer nicht zusammen. Stattdessen deutet er ein Schulterzucken an. „Ich weiß.“

Das nimmt Arthur den Wind aus den Segeln. „Du weißt“, wiederholt er tonlos. „Wie schön.“

Das findet Merlin auch. Er nickt zustimmend.

„Bekomme ich jetzt eine Rüstung?“ erkundigt er sich im Scherz – aber hauptsächlich, damit Arthur aufhört, ihn anzuschreien – und Arthur öffnet den Mund … und schließt ihn wieder.

Er scheint tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken.

„Das war ein Witz“, macht Merlin ihn also aufmerksam, denn, ganz im Ernst – wie soll das denn aussehen? – und Arthurs Augen verengen sich wieder zu Schlitzen. „Ein Witz?!“

Er ist ganz eindeutig im Begriff, Merlin einen ausgedehnten Vortrag über die Schicklichkeit von Scherzen im Angesicht eines giftbedingten Todes zu halten, aber dann fällt plötzlich ein Schatten über die Pritsche, und Merlin blickt erschreckt auf.

Es ist Gwaine. Merlin ist bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Gwaine überhaupt im Zimmer ist – aber offenbar ist er nicht nur im Zimmer, er ist außerdem sichtlich verstimmt.

„Hörst du wohl auf, ihn anzuschreien“, knurrt er Arthur an, und Merlin blinzelt verdutzt. Für gewöhnlich tut Gwaine wenigstens so, als habe er Respekt vor Arthur, aber im Moment erweckt er eher den Eindruck eines Menschen, der im Begriff steht, seinem jüngeren Bruder die Ohren lang zu ziehen.

„Aber ich habe Recht“, knurrt Arthur zurück, und kommt etwas umständlich auf die Beine. Gwaine packt tatsächlich seinen Ellenbogen und hält ihn aufrecht, und Merlin dreht den Kopf zur Seite, damit niemand sein Schmunzeln sieht.

„Natürlich hast du Recht“, gibt Gwaine bereitwillig zu, und Merlin vergeht sein Schmunzeln. „Und das weiß hier auch jeder. Aber das ändert jetzt auch nichts mehr, und der Schwachkopf braucht seine Ruhe. Und du“, Gwaine macht eine dramatische Pause, „brauchst ein Bad.“

Arthur schnaubt, Merlin unterdrückt ein Glucksen und dreht seinen Kopf ins Kissen.

„Und da du ja jetzt endlich ausgeschlafen bist, kannst du auch tatsächlich eins nehmen. Also raus hier.“  
Merlin kann spüren, wie sich die Empörung in Arthur sammelt, aber Gwaine lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, schiebt ihn zur Tür und aus dem Zimmer, und Merlin hört Arthur ein letztes Mal entrüstet schnauben, dann fällt die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Er erwartet halb und halb, dass Gwaine zu ihm zurück kommt und Arthurs kleinen Vortrag für ihn beendet, aber Gwaine kommt nicht, und als Merlin sein Gesicht aus dem Kissen hebt und zur Tür blickt, stellt er fest, dass Gwaine das Zimmer gemeinsam mit Arthur verlassen hat.

 

Arthur steht vor der Tür zu Gaius’ Kammer und sammelt sich einen Moment lang, dann fixiert er seinen hochmütigsten Blick auf Gwaine. Denn Gwaine hat ihn nicht nur soeben praktisch aus Gaius’ Kammer geworfen, Gwaine hat ihn außerdem darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er riecht.  
Und wenn Arthur sich von jemandem ein solches Benehmen gefallen lässt, dann ist das Merlin – und das aus Motiven, die er in naher Zukunft ergründen wird, aber nicht jetzt.

Jetzt ist er damit beschäftigt, Gwaine hochmütig anzustarren.

Gwaine ist leider nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt von Arthurs Bemühungen, ihm seinen Status klarzumachen … Arthur kommt der Verdacht, dass er ihn vielleicht nicht zum Ritter hätte schlagen dürfen; der soziale Aufstieg scheint Gwaine zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein, wenn man von seiner gesteigert aufgeplusterten Mähne ausgehen kann.

Arthur öffnet den Mund, um Gwaine darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er mit seinem jüngsten Verhalten nicht völlig einverstanden ist, aber Gwaine kommt ihm zuvor, indem er ihm die Hand auf den Rücken legt und ihn vorwärts schiebt.

Gwaine ist fürchterlich kräftig und größer als Arthur, außerdem hat er nicht die letzten Tage im Wachkoma verbracht – Arthur hat keine Chance. Er stolpert ein paar Schritte den dunklen Flur entlang, bevor er sich fängt und Gwaine den Kopf zudreht, sein Gesicht eine Studie purer Empörung. „Hör auf damit!“

Gwaine erwidert nichts, schiebt Arthur weiter mit sanfter Gewalt den Flur entlang, und Arthur hat genug. Er mag müde und ein klein wenig ausgelaugt sein, aber er ist der Kronprinz, und er will verdammt sein, wenn er sich dieses Benehmen von Gwaine auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger gefallen lässt.

Er stemmt sich dem Druck von Gwaines Hand entgegen, dreht sich zu ihm um und packt mit beiden Händen die Aufschläge von Gwaines Hemd. (Wobei Aufschläge nicht ganz der korrekte Ausdruck ist. Gwaines Hemd hat keine Aufschläge. Es hat Ausschnitt, und davon eine ganze Menge.)  
Sie stehen voreinander, Arthur wütend und empört und ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen, und Gwaine … Gwaine ist doch tatsächlich amüsiert.  
„Eure Hoheit?“ sagt er, und seine Augen funkeln, sein Mund zuckt, als wolle er grinsen, und Arthur schüttelt ihn ein bisschen – oder versucht es zumindest. Gwaine steht in den Boden verwurzelt wie ein verdammter Baum und scheint unerschütterlich. Arthur hasst ihn ein bisschen, wenn auch nur, weil er sich augenblicklich fühlt wie ein Zweiglein im Wind.

Aber dann lässt das Zucken um Gwaines Mundwinkel plötzlich nach, das Funkeln verschwindet aus seinen Augen, und er sieht fast ein bisschen böse aus. Arthur unterdrückt den unwürdigen Impuls, zurückzuweichen und sich ein Loch zu suchen, in dem er sich verstecken kann. Stattdessen hebt er das Kinn und versucht, Gwaine niederzustarren.

Ein Versuch, der zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Arthur sieht Gwaine die Zähne zusammenbeißen, seine Kiefermuskeln arbeiten, als versuche er, sich selbst von etwas abzuhalten, das er für eine dumme oder zumindest überstürzte Idee hält, und Arthur bekommt ein bisschen Angst.  
Wenn Gwaine etwas für dumm oder überstürzt hält, dann muss es wirklich verdammt dumm und überstürzt sein.

„Kann ich dich mal was fragen?“ knurrt Gwaine dann, und Arthur beschließt, der Vernünftige in dieser Situation zu sein, und lässt Gwaines Hemd los.

„Selbstverständlich“, erwidert er mutig. Gwaine sieht inzwischen aus, als würde er ihm gleich den Kopf abbeißen.

„Du magst Merlin ganz offensichtlich“ setzt Gwaine Arthurs Erlaubnis um, ihn etwas zu fragen, und Arthur hebt die Augenbrauen. Er will widersprechen, wenn auch nur im Reflex und aus purem Prinzip, aber Gwaine lässt ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Wage es ja nicht, das abzustreiten.“

Arthur wagt es nicht. Gwaine fährt fort, und er scheint mit jedem Wort ein wenig wütender zu werden.

„Du magst ihn, du vertraust ihm – und er hat wohl inzwischen bewiesen, dass er dieser …“ Gwaines Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer höhnischen Grimasse, „… dieser Herablassung deinerseits mehr als würdig ist.“

Arthur schluckt trocken, denn er ahnt, worauf das hier hinauslaufen wird. Gwaine wird ihn umbringen.

„Und dann gehst du los und ernennst jeden zum Ritter, der auch nur in deine Richtung guckt – und Merlin ist immer noch nur dein Kammerdiener?! Wie rechtfertigst du das?!“

Arthur steht da, versteinert und entsetzt und völlig sprachlos, denn er hat keine Rechtfertigung. Er hat keine Erklärung dafür. Sicher, Merlin ist kein Adliger, aber das sind Lancelot und Gwaine auch nicht. Er hat sie trotzdem zu Rittern ernannt. Selbst Elyan hat er zum Ritter ernannt, und das eigentlich hauptsächlich deswegen, weil er Gwens Bruder ist.

Und das Schlimmste ist, dass Arthur nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen ist, Merlin zum Ritter zu ernennen. Er kennt Merlin jetzt so lange, sie haben so viel zusammen durchgemacht … und die Vorstellung von Merlin als Ritter ist … absurd. Aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Merlin hätte es mehr als jeder andere verdient, von Arthur diese Würdigung zu erhalten, und Arthur hat ihn übergangen.

Arthur ziehen sich die Eingeweide zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, was Merlin in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gegangen sein muss, und ihm wird schlecht, als ihm aufgeht, dass Merlin trotzdem sein Leben für ihn riskiert hat – dass er sich trotzdem diesem Pfeil in den Weg geworfen, und Arthur das Leben gerettet hat.

Arthur starrt zu Boden, und Gwaine legt ihm wieder die Hand auf den Rücken und schiebt ihn weiter den Flur entlang. „Du solltest wirklich an deiner sozialen Etikette arbeiten.“

 

Merlin sitzt auf den Zinnen von Camelot, starrt in die Ferne und denkt nach. Er hat eine Entscheidung zu fällen, jetzt, da Arthur praktisch König ist, und es ist eine Entscheidung, die er schon seit Jahren vor sich her schiebt.

Bisher haben die Umstände es ihm leicht gemacht, ihr auszuweichen, aber die Umstände haben sich geändert.

Uther ist nicht länger die Bedrohung, die er war, Arthur braucht seine Hilfe mehr als je zuvor.

Aber die Vorstellung, vor Arthur zu treten und ihm seine Fähigkeiten einzugestehen, lähmt Merlin am ganzen Körper und beschwört Horrorvisionen von Scheiterhaufen und Folterinstrumenten vor sein geistiges Auge.

Uther hat Arthur so lange eingeredet, dass Magie der Ursprung allen Unheils ist, dass Merlin nicht genau sagen kann, wie Arthur auf seine Beichte reagieren wird.

Sicher, Arthur hat inzwischen genug Erfahrungen gemacht, die ihm gezeigt haben müssen, dass Magie, wie jede andere Fähigkeit auch, völlig auf den Menschen ankommt, der sie gebraucht – aber er kann einfach nicht anders, als sich betrogen fühlen, wenn ausgerechnet Merlin ihm eröffnet, dass es eine Fähigkeit ist, über die er verfügt.

In diesem Fall ist es nicht von Vorteil, dass Arthur ihn kennt und ihm vertraut, es ist das Problem.

Alles, was sie in der Vergangenheit gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, wird Arthur unter anderem Licht betrachten, wird alles in Zweifel ziehen, was Merlin je zu ihm gesagt hat – wird sich selbst dafür verachten, dass er es nicht bemerkt hat, obwohl die Anzeichen da waren.

Merlin seufzt und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. Ein paar Sekunden lang sitzt er so da, dann spürt er, dass ihn jemand beobachtet, und macht sich gerade. Er schlägt die Augen wieder auf, dreht den Kopf und erblickt Lancelot, der mit einer Decke in den Händen neben ihm steht und aussieht, als habe er es bisher nicht gewagt, sie Merlin umzulegen, aus Angst ihn zu erschrecken.

Jetzt jedoch muss er nicht länger fürchten, dass Merlin vor Schreck von den Zinnen fällt, tritt einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und legt Merlin die Decke um die Schultern.

„Du hättest Gaius Bescheid sagen sollen, wo du hingehst“, sagt er leise, und Merlin zieht ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Ja, ich weiß.“  
„Ich soll dir von ihm einen Schlag in den Nacken verpassen“, fährt Lancelot fort, und Merlin ist froh, dass er ihn gefunden hat und nicht Gwaine. Gwaine hätte Gaius’ Anweisung vermutlich ohne Zögern ausgeführt.

Lancelot tut nichts dergleichen, bleibt ruhig neben Merlin stehen und blickt einen Moment lang gemeinsam mit ihm in die Ferne.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass du es ihm sagst“, beschließt er dann leise, und Merlin nickt. „Ja, ich weiß.“

Er wirft Lancelot einen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zu und stellt fest, dass Lancelot das Gleiche tut.

„Was hält dich auf?“

„Angst um mein Leben.“

Diese Erwiderung lässt Lancelot sich voll zu ihm umwenden. „Er wird dich nicht umbringen.“

„Er hätte allen Grund.“

„Er hätte allen Grund, sich vor dir in den Dreck zu werfen und deine Füße zu küssen.“

Merlin schweigt einen Moment und möchte Lancelot fragen, wie viel Zeit er eigentlich mit Gwaine verbringt, aber er presst die Lippen zusammen und konzentriert sich auf das viel dringendere Problem.

„Er muss sich doch einfach betrogen vorkommen.“

„Muss er das? Denkst du nicht, dass er vielleicht einsehen wird, dass du kaum eine andere Wahl hattest, als diese Sache vor ihm zu verbergen? Du hättest ihn in eine unmögliche Lage gebracht, hättest du dich ihm offenbart.“

Merlin zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das waren nicht wirklich meine Beweggründe.“

Lancelots Blick wird weich. „Du hattest Angst. Das ist verständlich. Aber ich denke wirklich, dass du vor Arthur keine Angst haben musst. Vielleicht wird er im ersten Augenblick verletzt und enttäuscht sein, aber er wird dir vergeben. Es ist nicht so, als hätte er eine andere Wahl.“

Merlin zieht die Stirn kraus, als er das hört und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Selbstverständlich hat er eine andere Wahl.“

„Ach so?“ Lancelot wirkt alles andere als überzeugt. „Und was soll er ohne dich machen?“

Merlin fühlt sich unwohl mit dieser Frage, und er fürchtet, dass man es ihm ansieht.

Lancelot legt ihm prompt die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du solltest froh darüber sein, dass er dich braucht.“

„Bin ich aber nicht.“ Merlin rutscht von den Zinnen und lehnt sich an die Burgmauer, wendet der weiten Welt den Rücken zu und konzentriert sich aufs Hier und Jetzt.

„Und ich fürchte, er braucht mich nicht so sehr, wie du denkst“, sagt er leise, sieht Lancelot eine eloquente Augenbraue hochziehen, und fährt eilig fort. „Er hat jetzt euch – euch alle. Meine Unterstützung, im Vergleich zu dem, was ihr für ihn tun könnt, ist … unbedeutend.“

Jetzt sieht Lancelot geradezu fassungslos aus, und er baut sich direkt vor Merlin auf und legt ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Das ist das Dümmste, das ich je gehört habe“, erklärt er energisch. „Du bist zu Dingen in der Lage, die sonst niemand kann. Niemand. Arthur können noch so viele Ritter der Tafelrunde zur Verfügung stehen, du bist der Einzige, der über eine derartige Macht verfügt … Abgesehen davon habe ich das überhaupt nicht gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass er dich braucht.“

Merlin zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen, äußert ein verständnisloses „Huh?“, und Lancelot grinst. Nein, er grinst nicht einfach nur, er strahlt, und Merlin muss mitgrinsen, weil er einfach nicht anders kann.

„Wovon redest du?“ fragt er schließlich lachend, und Lancelot drückt seine Schultern und tritt von ihm zurück, tätschelt dabei seinen linken Arm.  
„Du wirst es schon noch begreifen.“

„Da würde ich nicht von ausgehen“, ertönt plötzlich eine unerwartete Stimme. „Er ist manchmal bemerkenswert dumm.“

Merlin dreht den Kopf, erblickt Arthur, und das Grinsen vergeht ihm schlagartig. Er hat keine Ahnung, wie viel Arthur gehört hat.

 

Arthur steht auf den Zinnen Camelots und er friert ein wenig. Er ist frisch gebadet, steckt in einer Garnitur frischer Wäsche, und hat einen frischen Schrecken hinter sich, als er festgestellt hat, dass Merlin mal wieder aus dem Bett verschwunden ist, in dem er ihn friedlich schlafend wähnte.

Aber jetzt hat er ihn ja gefunden.

Man kann sich auf Merlin verlassen, sich den zugigsten Turm überhaupt auszusuchen, wenn er sich vor Gaius verstecken will, und Arthur macht ihm da nicht wirklich einen Vorwurf draus.

Gaius’ Heilwässerchen schmecken mitunter geradezu grauenhaft, und Merlin wird ein wenig frische Luft sicherlich gut tun. Arthur versteht nur nicht, warum es derartig zugige frische Luft sein muss.

Er versteht außerdem nicht, warum Merlin mit einem Mal so bleich geworden ist. Eben noch hat er mit Lancelot gescherzt und gelacht, und jetzt sieht er aus, als habe Arthur vor, ihn vom Turm zu stoßen – und das ist wirklich das Allerletzte, das Arthur im Augenblick plant.  
Augenblicklich hat Arthur nämlich vor, sich bei Merlin zu entschuldigen. Er wollte sich Worte zurechtlegen, aber ihm fällt nicht wirklich etwas ein, was er sagen könnte – schon gar nicht vor Zeugen.

„Ich würde … gern mit Merlin allein sprechen“, sagt er also zu Lancelot, und wieder kann er nicht nachvollziehen, was der Blick zu bedeuten haben soll, den Merlin und Lancelot daraufhin tauschen. Lancelot zögert auch sichtlich, sich zurückzuziehen, aber er geht, lässt sie allein, und Arthur weiß nicht, ob er sich tatsächlich gleich von den Zinnen des höchsten Turms übergeben wird. Er fühlt sich zumindest so.

„Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?“ erkundigt Merlin sich vorsichtig, und Arthur wird bewusst, dass er seit mindestens fünf Minuten ins Nichts starrt.

„Du solltest wirklich damit anfangen, jemandem Bescheid zu sagen, bevor du dich in Luft auflöst“, platzt er heraus, und Merlin blinzelt ihn verwundert an. „Ich meine … nicht mal Gwaine wusste, wo du bist! Ich habe das ganze Schloss nach dir abgesucht! Du kannst nicht einfach so verschwinden!“

Arthur atmet tief durch und verschweigt, dass er im Laufe seiner Suche Gwaine im Speisesaal dabei erwischt hat, wie er seine Initialen in den Tisch geritzt hat. Das ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Moment – vorzugsweise für einen, in dem Merlin ihm vergeben hat, und sie Camelot Frieden gebracht haben.

Jetzt muss Arthur Merlin erst einmal klar machen, dass er ihm wichtig ist, selbst wenn es nicht immer unbedingt den Anschein hat. Er ist nicht länger nervös, weil er das im Umgang mit Merlin einfach nicht kann – nicht nach all den Jahren.

„Kaum lässt man dich alleine, machst du irgendeinen Unsinn!“ wirft er Merlin vor, und er weiß, es ist die falsche Art, die Sache anzugehen, aber emotionale Gespräche gehörten noch nie zu seinen Stärken. Merlin steht da, starrt ihn an, und weil Arthur nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, weil ihm wirklich die verdammten Worte fehlen, geht er zu ihm, baut sich vor ihm auf und legt Merlin beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Merlins Augen weiten sich, und Arthur stellt fest, dass es nicht reicht – es ist nicht genug, lange nicht genug, und er schluckt. Was er gleich tun wird, geht gegen alles, was sein Vater ihm über seinen Rang und seinen Status als Kronprinz des Reiches eingetrichtert hat.

Arthur tut es trotzdem. Das hier ist Merlin. Er hat es verdient.

Also schluckt Arthur seinen Stolz herunter und lässt sich zu Boden sinken, geht vor Merlin auf ein Knie hinunter und senkt demütig den Kopf.  
Er hört Merlin einen fassungslosen Atemzug nehmen und kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Aber ablenken lässt er sich davon nicht.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagt er leise, aber durchaus nachdrücklich, und als er den Kopf hebt und Merlin ansieht, starrt der ihn an, als seien ihm Flügel gewachsen.

„Was tust du?“ fragt er ihn, und Arthur blickt ihm ernsthaft in die Augen. „Ich entschuldige mich bei dir.“

„Ja, das habe ich schon beim ersten Mal gehört – aber ich verstehe nicht, wofür.“

Und das, schießt es Arthur durch den Kopf, ist auch schon das Problem.

„Ich habe dich nicht zum Ritter geschlagen“, macht er einen vorsichtigen Ansatz, und Merlins Reaktion entbehrt nicht der Komik. „Warum hättest du das tun sollen?“

Er gestikuliert an sich auf und ab. „Sehe ich für dich aus wie ein Ritter? Haben wir nicht gerade erst darüber gesprochen, dass ich in einer Rüstung lächerlich aussehen würde?“

Arthur seufzt, und Merlin fängt an, an seiner Schulter zu zerren. „Und jetzt steh wieder auf! Du kannst hier nicht auf den Knien rumrutschen!“  
„Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!“ fährt Arthur ihn an und bleibt, wo er ist. „Ich versuche hier, dir meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen!“

„Gut möglich, aber mir wäre lieber, würdest du dazu auch tatsächlich stehen!“

Arthur rollt mit den Augen und stellt sich wieder aufrecht hin. „Ich will nicht, dass du dich übergangen fühlst.“

Merlin blinzelt ihn an. „Erwecke ich den Eindruck, als würde ich mich übergangen fühlen?“

Arthur mustert ihn. „Du erweckst den Eindruck, als würdest du gleich aus den Latschen kippen. Zeit für dich, zurück ins Bett zu gehen.“  
Er fasst Merlin wieder bei den Schultern, aber diesmal vorsichtig, schon beinahe sanft, und kurz sieht Merlin tatsächlich so aus, als würde er sich wieder von ihm losmachen wollen. Dann schließt er die Augen, lehnt sich leicht vor, und einen wahnwitzigen Moment lang spielt Arthur mit dem Gedanken, ihn in die Arme zu schließen.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen“, murmelt Merlin dann, und Arthur unterdrückt den Impuls und runzelt stattdessen die Stirn. Merlin klingt fürchterlich ernst.

 

Lancelot geht und lässt ihn mit Arthur allein und fünf Minuten lang lebt Merlin unter der beunruhigenden Überzeugung, Arthur werde ihn jetzt jede Sekunde abstechen.

Aber Arthur sticht ihn nicht ab, Arthur fängt an, Unsinn zu erzählen, und dann geht er vor ihm in die Knie, und Merlin hat Angst, dass sein Fieber wieder gestiegen ist, und er phantasiert.

Diese Angst verschwindet nicht unbedingt, als Arthur den Kopf senkt und sich entschuldigt, besonders, weil Merlin nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wofür eigentlich.

Als sich rausstellt, dass Arthur diese ganze Aufführung inszeniert, weil er ihn nicht zum Ritter geschlagen hat, ist Merlin kurz sprachlos, bevor er sein Bestes gibt, Arthur davon zu überzeugen, dass er überhaupt nie zum Ritter geschlagen werden wollte.

Aber typisch eigentlich, dass Arthur ausgerechnet dann mit solch einem Quatsch anfängt, wenn Merlin sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hat, ihm die Wahrheit über seine Fähigkeiten zu gestehen.

Er kriegt Arthur auf die Beine, gerade eben so, und als der Herr Prinz endlich wieder auf Augenhöhe mit ihm ist, spricht Merlin die Worte aus, die er über die Jahre wahrscheinlich viel zu oft in den Mund genommen hat.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen“, teilt er Arthur mit, denn wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gibt, Arthur die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann ist es dieser.

Zumindest einer von ihnen ist in der richtigen Stimmung, aber leider ist das nicht Merlin, und es kostet ihn viel zu viel Überwindung, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen und Arthur anzusehen.

Arthur erwidert seinen Blick, ernst und besorgt, und Merlin atmet tief durch.

„Damals, als du … als mein Dorf in Gefahr war, und du mir gefolgt bist, um zu helfen“, setzt er an, denn Arthur muss begreifen, wie früh er ihm bereits alles gestehen wollte. „Erinnerst du dich noch an meinen Freund William?“

Kurz sieht Arthur verwirrt aus, aber er nickt. Merlin hätte ihn vermutlich geschlagen, würde er sich nicht mehr an William erinnern. William ist verdammt noch mal für ihn gestorben.

„Er hat sich vor mich geworfen – hat einen Pfeil abgefangen, der für mich gedacht war“, sagt Arthur bitter, und Merlin realisiert seinen Fehler, lässt sich davon aber nicht lange aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass du bisher angenommen hast, er sei ein Zauberer gewesen.“

Diesmal hält Arthurs Verwirrung an, und seine Stirn furcht sich bedrohlich. „Bisher angenommen? Willst du mir plötzlich erzählen, diese Windhose sei damals auf natürliche Art und Weise entstanden?“

Merlin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will dir erzählen, dass William kein Zauberer ist – er ist nie einer gewesen.“

Arthur schnaubt. „Ich finde den Zeitpunkt für dieses Geständnis ein wenig merkwürdig gewählt. Aber gut. Er ist kein Zauberer gewesen. Sein Ruf ist wiederhergestellt. Wo kam die Windhose her, wenn er’s nicht gewesen ist?“

Merlin starrt ihn an, Arthur starrt zurück.

Merlin kann nicht fassen, dass er es tatsächlich sagen muss, aber er tut es trotzdem. Noch länger um diese Sache herumzutanzen, hieße, sein Schicksal unnötig warten zu lassen. Und das wäre schlicht unhöflich.

„Von mir“, sagt er also, fest und voller Überzeugung, und Arthur hebt beide Augenbrauen zu einem mimischen „Wer’s glaubt, wird selig.“  
Merlin seufzt. „Ich weiß. Du glaubst mir nicht. Genauso wenig, wie du mir geglaubt hast, als ich es dir das letzte Mal erzählt habe.“

Arthur wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Da hast du gelogen! Für Gwen! Weil du in sie …“ Er verstummt, und Merlin stemmt die Hände in die Hüften. „Ganz genau! Ich habe nicht gelogen und ich war auch nie in Gwen verliebt! Diese Ausrede hast DU dir damals ausgedacht, damit dein Vater mich nicht umbringt!

Und bevor du fragst, ja, ich war das damals wirklich! Ich habe Gwens Vater geheilt! Mit Magie! Und dann habe ich mich gestellt, damit sie nicht statt meiner hingerichtet wird!

Und William hat damals nur den Kopf für mich hingehalten, weil er im Sterben lag, und du ihm ohnehin nichts mehr tun konntest!“

Arthur denkt einen Moment lang sichtlich über diese Dinge nach, dann schüttelt er den Kopf, stur und verbissen und typisch Arthur. „Nein“, sagt er entschlossen. „Du bist kein Zauberer. Das geht überhaupt nicht.“

Merlins linkes Augenlid steht kurz davor, sich energischem Dauerzucken hinzugeben. „Warum geht das nicht?“

„Du siehst nicht aus wie ein Zauberer.“

„Ich sehe auch nicht aus wie ein Ritter, und du wolltest mich trotzdem zu einem machen!“

„Wollte ich nicht! Deswegen habe ich mich doch entschuldigt!“

„Ach so, aha, du denkst also, mit so’ner lächerlichen Entschuldigung ist es getan, und dann kannst du wieder dazu übergehen, mir nichts zuzutrauen?“

Arthur sieht aus, als wolle er sagen „LÄCHERLICH?!“, dann stellt Merlin plötzlich fest, oh, ein Schreiwettkampf ist eine blöde Idee. Die Welt dreht sich einen Moment lang vor seinen Augen, und er jappst und fällt vornüber. Aber sein Gesicht kollidiert nicht mit hartem Gestein, wie er es erwartet hat, sondern mit Arthurs Brust. Da die momentan nicht von Rüstung verhüllt ist, ist das viel weniger schmerzhaft als befürchtet, und Merlin entspannt sich beinahe, dann zuckt er zurück und will sich von Arthur losmachen.

Aber Arthur hält ihn fest, sanft jedoch bestimmt. „Im Moment traue ich dir nicht mal zu, dass du es allein zu deinem Bett schaffst“, hört Merlin seine ernste Stimme an seinem Ohr, und er kneift die Augen zu.

„Ich will nur, dass du mir glaubst“, murmelt er, dann gibt er auf und lässt sich gegen Arthur sinken. Arthur lässt ihn nicht fallen, hält ihn aufrecht und zieht ihn sogar ein wenig enger an sich.

Merlin würde sich unwohl fühlen, würde er Wert auf die Meilen sozialer Distanz legen, die sich zwischen ihm und Arthur befinden sollten – und wäre er nicht so damit beschäftigt, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden.

So aber seufzt er nur, und übertönt damit beinahe Arthurs gewisperte Versicherung, dass sie dieses Gespräch fortsetzen werden. „Sobald du mich anschreien kannst, ohne danach umzufallen“, fügt Arthur leise hinzu, dann hebt er Merlin tatsächlich auf seine Arme. Merlins Schamgefühl tut ihm den Gefallen und lässt ihn an dieser Stelle doch noch ohnmächtig werden.

 

Arthur kann es nicht fassen. Da verdrängt er seinen Stolz, entschuldigt sich bei Merlin und geht sogar vor ihm auf die Knie – und dann wirft Merlin ihm diese Sache nicht einmal vor.

Nicht dass das die Entschuldigung überflüssig machen würde. Arthur fühlt sich nach wie vor schuldig, aber da Merlin weder seine Entschuldigung noch sein Vorhaben akzeptiert, ihn nachträglich zum Ritter zu schlagen, gibt es nicht viel, das Arthur tun kann. Außer vielleicht, Merlin zurück in seine Kammer zu helfen.

Merlin ist bleich, seine Augen zu groß und zu dunkel in seinem Gesicht, und Arthur würde sich wohler fühlen, wäre Merlin bei Gaius und somit in besseren Händen als den seinen.

Aber Merlin möchte offenbar nicht zurück zu Gaius. Merlin sieht mit einem Mal fürchterlich ernst aus und behauptet, er müsse mit ihm reden.  
Diese Ankündigung hat noch nie irgendwas Gutes nach sich gezogen. Oft genug hatte Arthur bei dem folgenden Gespräch den schleichenden Verdacht, Merlin versuche soeben mehr oder weniger subtil, sich von ihm zu verabschieden – völlig egal, ob Merlin nun Nachrichten von Tod und Verderben zu überbringen hatte oder nicht. Arthur stellen sich also die Nackenhaare auf, aber er versucht, geduldig zu bleiben und Merlin zuzuhören.

Er kann eine gewisse Besorgnis nicht aus seinem Blick verdrängen, aber was Merlin dann zu ihm sagt, trifft ihn dennoch völlig unvorbereitet. Selbstverständlich erinnert er sich an William. William ist für ihn gestorben.

Merlin hätte eigentlich wissen sollen, dass dies ein Thema ist, über das Arthur selbst in seinen besten Momenten äußerst ungern spricht, und dieser hier gehört nicht zu seinen besten Momenten.

Just in diesem Augenblick macht er sich nämlich Sorgen um den jungen Herren, der den letzten Pfeil abgefangen hat, der auf ihn abgeschossen wurde – er muss nicht an den erinnert werden, der einen identischen Akt des Heldenmuts nicht überlebt hat.

Sämtliche Schuldgefühle, die sich in Arthur anhäufen wollen, fliegen jedoch allesamt vom Turm, als Merlin auf den Kern seines Gesprächsbedürfnisses kommt. Warum er Arthur schon wieder einreden will, er sei ein Zauberer, kann Arthur beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, und er schiebt es aufs Fieber.

Merlin sieht aus, als würde er jetzt jede Sekunde umfallen, und Arthur würde ihn gern ohne viel Aufhebens zurück zu Gaius befördern, aber Merlin möchte sich offenbar lieber mit ihm streiten.

Arthur gibt sein Bestes, das Gespräch so leichtherzig wie möglich zu halten, aber das scheint Merlin nur noch mehr aufzuregen, und Arthur bleibt beinahe das Herz stehen, als Merlins Augen mit einem Mal einen grässlich abwesenden Ausdruck annehmen, und er ihm entgegen fällt.  
Beinahe noch erschreckender ist, dass Merlin praktisch nichts wiegt, und Arthur somit nicht das geringste Problem damit hat, ihn aufrecht zu halten.

Merlins Vorwurf, er traue ihm nichts zu, nagt mehr an Arthur, als er sich eingestehen möchte, und er schließt die Augen und zieht Merlin ein ganz klein wenig näher an sich heran.

„Im Moment traue ich dir nicht mal zu, dass du es allein zu deinem Bett schaffst“, murmelt er beruhigend und fragt sich geistesabwesend, wie Merlin so mager sein kann. Es ist ja nun wirklich nicht so, als biete Camelot seinen Bürgern nicht genug Lebensmittel. Die letzte Lebensmittelknappheit ist Jahre her und die war nicht mal richtig echt, sondern lediglich kurze Folge eines unglücklich von Arthur ausgelösten Fluchs!

„Ich will nur, dass du mir glaubst“, wispert Merlin, und Arthur wird kalt. Er kann ihm nicht glauben.

Wenn er ihm glaubt, dann bedeutet das, dass er etwas unternehmen muss – und das kann er nicht. Es geht hier um Merlin.

Abgesehen davon hat er nicht mal gelogen, als er gesagt hat, dass Merlin schlicht kein Zauberer sein kann. Merlin sieht weder aus wie ein Zauberer, noch hat er auch nur den Ansatz einer erhabenen Aura.

Merlin ist einfach Merlin: ein bisschen ungeschickt (vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr), ein bisschen vorlaut, aber hauptsächlich die treueste Seele, die Arthur je untergekommen ist.

Arthur atmet also tief durch, hebt Merlin auf seine Arme und versucht zu verdrängen, dass ihm eine Fortsetzung dieses Gesprächs bevorsteht, sobald Merlin wieder auf den Beinen ist. Er ist sogar so dumm, Merlin eine Fortsetzung zu versprechen, einfach weil sein Gewissen nichts anderes zulässt. Er ist außerdem relativ zuversichtlich, dass diese ganze Sache sich in Wohlgefallen auflösen wird, sobald Merlins Fieber der Vergangenheit angehört.

Es bereitet Arthur nicht das geringste Problem, Merlin den Turm hinunter und zu seiner Kammer zu tragen, aber in Merlins Kammer trifft er auf Gaius, Gwen, Lancelot und, schlimmer als alle anderen, Gwaine, und er fühlt sich ein wenig in Erklärungsnot, als er gefragt wird, wieso Merlin mit einem Mal ohnmächtig geworden ist.

„Es ging ihm doch schon viel besser“, sagt Lancelot mit einem merkwürdig misstrauischen Blick und fügt „Als ich euch allein gelassen habe, sah er völlig in Ordnung aus“, hinzu, weil er ein dreckiger Verräter ist.

Arthur legt Merlin auf seiner Pritsche ab, breitet eine Decke über ihn, und bleibt an Merlins Seite stehen, trotz der giftigen Blicke, die Gwaine ihm zuwirft.

„Wir hatten doch über deine soziale Etikette gesprochen“, erinnert Gwaine ihn auch prompt, und Arthur ist gefährlich kurz davor, ihn anzuschreien. Was sich zwischen Merlin und ihm abgespielt hat, geht niemanden auch nur das Geringste an, und Merlin war verdammt noch mal einfach noch nicht in der Verfassung, sein Bett zu verlassen.

Zum Glück sieht Gaius das genauso. „Arthur trifft keine Schuld“, sagt er in seiner ruhigen Art. „Merlin hat sich vermutlich einfach nur überanstrengt.“

Arthur fleht stumm Segen auf sein Haupt hinab, dann nimmt er sich einen Stuhl und lässt sich darauf niedersinken.

Merlin hat ihm im Verlauf der letzten Tage reichlich Stoff zum Nachdenken gegeben, und irgendwann sollte er anfangen, diesen Stoff abzuarbeiten.

Vielleicht fällt ihm dann sogar eine befriedigende Erklärung dafür ein, warum Merlin ständig behauptet, er sei ein Zauberer.

 

Es ist ein schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint, und Merlin fühlt sich gesund.

Er ist an diesem Morgen mit genau diesem Gefühl zu sich gekommen, hat Gaius davon überzeugen können, dass es demzufolge keinen vernünftigen Grund gibt, ihn in seiner Kammer einzusperren – und jetzt ist er offiziell ein freier Mann.

Zeit also, Arthur zu suchen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Merlin tatsächlich ein waschechter Zauberer ist. Merlin kann nach wie vor nicht wirklich fassen, dass Arthur ihm schon wieder nicht geglaubt hat – aber wenn man sich vor Augen führt, wie ausgeprägt Arthurs Fähigkeiten der Verdrängung sein müssen, dass er über all die Jahre nie etwas bemerkt hat, kann man ihm vielleicht verzeihen.

Merlin wird ihn einfach mit handfesten Beweisen überzeugen müssen.

Merlin nickt sich also selbst zu und begibt sich auf die Suche nach dem flüchtigen Thronfolger. Selbstverständlich musste Arthur sich genau diesen Zeitpunkt aussuchen, um von Merlins Krankenlager zu verschwinden – aber Merlin ist guten Mutes, ihn auftreiben zu können.

Sein Bauchgefühl rät ihm, auf dem Turm nachzusehen, auf dem er selbst sich erst gestern versteckt hat, um nachzudenken, und das ist dann auch just der Ort, den Arthur sich ausgesucht hat, um geistesabwesend in den Himmel zu starren.

Merlin nimmt sich die Zeit, ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur anzusehen, um Arthurs Stimmung einzuschätzen, aber Arthurs Gesicht gibt nichts preis – vielleicht abgesehen von einer gewissen Anspannung, und die könnte auf alles Mögliche zurückzuführen sein.

Aber Arthur sieht ein wenig anders aus als sonst, trägt keine Rüstung, trägt nicht einmal das übliche Rot – wirkt nahbarer und vielleicht sogar verletzlicher in dem einfachen weißen Leinenhemd, das er heute gewählt hat.

Merlin fragt sich unwillkürlich, wer in seiner Abwesenheit eigentlich Arthurs Wäsche macht.

Er atmet tief durch und tritt an Arthur heran, und der stellt sein Studium des Himmels über ihnen ein, und wendet Merlin einen Blick zu, der erschreckend klar ist. „Ja?“

Merlin grinst hilflos. „Ich möchte mit dir reden?“

Er mag es wie eine Frage formuliert haben, aber seine Miene lässt nicht wirklich einen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit seines Vorhabens.

Über Arthurs Züge huscht ein Schatten, flüchtig, aber unübersehbar, und Merlin bemerkt, wie er sich verspannt. „Worüber?“

„Über das Gleiche wie beim letzten Mal – ich bin ein Zauberer.“

Merlin würde fortfahren, aber Arthur hebt die Hand und bremst ihn aus. „Merlin. Nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum du das tust – ob es ein Test sein soll – aber ich bitte dich. Hör auf.“

Merlin runzelt die Stirn und einen Moment lang ist er tatsächlich still, dann tritt er einen Schritt näher an Arthur heran. „Ein Test?“

Arthur weicht seinem Blick aus. „Ob ich dich … strafen würde. Oder ob ich über die Sache hinwegsehen würde, weil … naja … weil du es bist.“

Merlin fühlt sich mit einem Mal ein wenig schwindelig, aber sein Fieber ist verschwunden, also kann es daran nicht liegen.

„Und? Würdest du … darüber hinwegsehen?“ fragt er ein wenig atemlos, und jetzt sieht Arthur ihn an, blickt ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ja.“

Es ist eine schlichte, äußerst knappe Antwort, aber über Merlins Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus, das beinahe ein bisschen weh tut, weil es so unglaublich viel Raum einnimmt.

Selbstverständlich nimmt Arthur das zum Anlass, eine Schnute zu ziehen und Merlin in die Seite zu boxen. „Grins nicht so blöde.“

Aber Merlin hat gehört, was er hören muss, hat keine Angst mehr vor Arthur (falls er tatsächlich je welche gehabt hat) und er boxt zurück. Das entlockt Arthur ein unfreiwilliges Grinsen. Merlin räuspert sich leise. „Warum?“

Das Grinsen vergeht Arthur. „Warum was?“

„Warum würdest du darüber hinwegsehen?“

Arthur seufzt, lässt den Kopf hängen und wirft Merlin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick unter seinen Stirnfransen heraus zu. „Müssen wir das Thema wirklich noch weiter verfolgen?“

„Ja. Es ist wichtig.“

„Na gut.“ Arthur stemmt die Hände in die Hüften und starrt zu Boden, und Merlin wird klar, dass er über diese Sache lange und ausgedehnt nachgedacht hat. Er ist verständlich neugierig auf die Argumente, die Arthur zu seiner Schlussfolgerung geführt haben.

„Mein Vater“, beginnt Arthur, und Merlin sieht ihm an, wie schwer ihm dieses Thema fällt, „irrt sich, wenn er sagt, dass Magie den Charakter verdirbt … dass sie zum Bösen verführt. Das ist Unsinn. Er hatte Unrecht damit, diejenigen zu verfolgen, die über Magie verfügen – hat so viele Menschen hinrichten lassen, die es nicht verdient hatten … ich … ich will nicht denselben Fehler machen. Ich könnte es nicht.“

Wieder blickt Arthur auf, er sieht Merlin direkt in die Augen, und diesmal wirkt er beinahe ein wenig spitzbübisch. „Und dich hinrichten zu lassen, wäre schlicht dumm, Magie hin oder her. Selbst wenn du ein Zauberer wärst … ich kenne dich, Merlin. Naja … Zumindest bilde ich mir das ein. Dein Charakter mag ein wenig mangelhaft sein – es mangelt ihm definitiv an Respekt – aber er ist nicht verdorben. Also müsste ich darüber hinwegsehen, solltest du tatsächlich ein Zauberer sein … weil es schlicht keine Rolle spielt. Es ändert nichts. Nicht wirklich.“

Merlin lächelt als er das hört – halb traurig, halb nachsichtig – und er schüttelt den Kopf. „Doch Arthur, es ändert eine ganze Menge. Beinahe sogar alles.“

Arthur runzelt die Stirn, und Merlin präsentiert ihm seine geöffnete Handfläche. „Guck.“

Arthur tut ganz automatisch, wie ihm geheißen, und da Merlin ganz genau weiß, welche Art von Magie die beeindruckendste ist, lässt er heiß lodernde Flammen über seine Haut tanzen.

Arthur zuckt sichtlich zusammen, aber er weicht nicht zurück, starrt auf die Flammen mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, der verdächtig nach Faszination aussieht, und Merlins Lippen umspielt ein leises Lächeln, als er seine Hand sinken lässt, und die Flammen verschwinden.

Arthurs Blick schnellt sofort in die Höhe, fixiert sich auf Merlins, und einen Moment lang starren sie einander an. Aber das Schweigen hat keine Zeit, sich zwischen ihnen auszubreiten.

„Wie lange“, will Arthur wissen, „kannst du das schon?“

Seine Stimmung ist schlecht einzuschätzen, aber er wirkt nicht so, als wolle er Merlin vom Turm stoßen, also wagt Merlin ein kurzes Schulterzucken. „Ich bin so geboren worden.“

Arthur runzelt die Stirn und schweigt, aber er wendet sich nicht von Merlin ab, sieht ihn die ganze Zeit an, während eine ganze Flut von Emotionen über sein Gesicht hinweg wäscht.

Und Merlin sieht eine Menge in Arthurs Gesicht, aber Enttäuschung und Wut gehören nicht dazu. Er sieht Verwirrung, ein wenig Angst, Schuld … und zum Schluss nichts als Dankbarkeit.

Es ist genau die Reaktion, die er nie erwartet hätte, und Arthurs nächste Worte erscheinen völlig unbegreiflich.

„Du bist bei mir geblieben“, sagt er leise, und Merlin weiß nicht, was er darauf erwidern soll. Selbstverständlich ist er bei Arthur geblieben. Arthur ist sein verdammtes Schicksal.

Aber Arthur weiß das nicht, und Merlin hält es für eine dumme Idee, ihm ausgerechnet jetzt zu erzählen, dass es da einen Drachen gibt, der Ewigkeiten unter dem Schloss in einer Höhle gewohnt hat, und lange, lange Zeit nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als Merlin von seiner schicksalhaften Verbindung zum zukünftigen König von Camelot zu erzählen.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich bei dir geblieben“, erwidert er also schlicht, und er sieht Arthur mit sich ringen, als müsse er sich davon abhalten, etwas Dummes zu tun. Dann macht Arthur plötzlich einen hastigen Schritt auf ihn zu, und in der nächsten Sekunde schlingt er seine Arme um Merlin und drückt ihn an sich.

Kurz ist Merlin zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, aber dann schließt er die Augen und erwidert die Umarmung.

Er erzählt Arthur alles, alles, was er wissen muss (und alles, was er nicht wissen muss), um zu verstehen – denn Arthur muss begreifen, wie oft ihm die Magie das Leben gerettet hat … wie oft alles verloren gewesen wäre, hätte das Schicksal Merlin nicht die Kraft gegeben, Dinge zu beeinflussen, auf die niemand sonst Einfluss hat.

Arthur hört ihm zu, unterbricht ihn nicht ein einziges Mal – aber er festigt seinen Griff um Merlin, jedes Mal, wenn Merlins Geschichte an eine Stelle kommt, an der Arthurs Leben in Gefahr ist … und nach einer Weile ächzt Merlin leise und rubbelt Arthur freundschaftlich über den Rücken. „Ich bekomme keine Luft.“

Arthur lässt ihn sofort los, und das derartig abrupt, dass Merlin ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelt. Aber dann runzelt Arthur die Stirn, schnellt vor und zieht Merlin zurück in seine Arme.

Ehrlich gesagt ist Merlin langsam ein wenig überfordert von Arthurs plötzlichem Bedürfnis nach Nähe.

„Gott, ich bin so ein Idiot …“, hört er Arthur dann gegen seinen Hals murmeln, und er grinst und wuschelt Arthur respektlos durchs Haar. „Manchmal schon, ja.“

Arthur schnaubt, aber er weist ihn nicht zurecht, weder für seine Worte, noch für seine Taten. Stattdessen imitiert er Merlins Geste – fährt ihm mit den Fingern durchs Haar, nicht unbedingt grob, aber auf keinen Fall zärtlich – und Merlin erstarrt, als ihm aufgeht, was hier los ist.  
Arthur betrachtet ihn jetzt als gleichwertig, als ebenbürtig.

Diese Realisation ist beinahe zu viel für ihn, und Merlin muss Arthur von sich schieben und ihn forschend anstarren. „Was machen wir jetzt?“  
Kurz wirkt Arthur verwirrt, dann zuckt er mit den Schultern.

„Da du dich ja weigerst, dich zum Ritter schlagen zu lassen … dachte ich an eine Position als mein Berater.“

Merlin starrt ihn noch immer an. „Weil ich zaubern kann?“

„Nein.“ Arthur sieht fürchterlich ernst aus. „Dazu hatte ich mich schon entschlossen, bevor du hier hoch kommen, und mit dem Feuer spielen musstest.“

Merlin kann es nicht fassen. „Aber wieso?“

Arthur schneidet ihm eine Grimasse. „Dass du das tatsächlich fragen kannst! Ich brauche offensichtlich jemanden, der mich in regelmäßigen Abständen dran erinnert, wie … dämlich ich sein kann. Und da du das schon seit Jahren inoffiziell betreibst, dachte ich, es sei an der Zeit, dass du deiner Berufung auch offiziell nachgehen kannst. Die Sache mit der Magie ist … ein Bonus.“

„Ein Bonus“, wiederholt Merlin tonlos. „Du findest es tatsächlich gut.“

Arthur lächelt. „Schlecht finden kann ich es wohl kaum noch, wenn ich schon so oft davon profitiert habe …“

Merlin ist beinahe zu sehr davon abgelenkt, dass Arthurs Lächeln tatsächlich ehrlich ist, um auf seine Worte zu achten. Aber nach einer Weile dringen sie zu ihm durch und er lächelt zurück. „Dein Berater also.“

Arthur nickt ihm zu. „Was bedeutet, dass ich einen neuen Kammerdiener brauche. Ich frage mich, was der Junge jetzt macht, der vor dir diesen Posten inne hatte …“

 

Ende

 

 

 

Epilog:

Jasper Collins ist ein umgänglicher Mensch.

Jahrelang hat er für Prinz Arthur die Wäsche gemacht, ihm sein Essen gebracht, seine Rüstung poliert, seinen Pferdestall ausgemistet und seine Hunde gefüttert. Er hat dafür nie auch nur ein einziges Wort des Dankes gehört – aber das ist nicht schlimm, er hat nie eines erwartet.

Er hat ein Leben im Hintergrund gefristet, von dort aus die Allüren der Adligen betrachtet und beschlossen, dass es eben sein Los sei, zu tun, was von ihm verlangt wird, völlig egal, wie absurd oder gefährlich.

Selbst Arthurs Übungen beim Messerwerfen (mit ihm als Beine für die bewegliche Zielscheibe) hat er über sich ergehen lassen, wenn es ihn auch zugegebenermaßen ein wenig in Panik versetzt hat. Er hat sich nie beschwert. Er hat es nicht gewagt.

Und als an diesem einen, schicksalhaften Tag ein junger Mann an den Hof kam und Prinz Arthur aufgehalten hat … war Jasper zu fassungslos um etwas dazu zu sagen. Er hat sich nicht mal bedankt.

Das hat er zwar nicht lange bereut, weil dieser junge Mann, dieser Merlin, kurz darauf nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als Jasper seinen Job wegzunehmen, aber selbst das stellte sich im Endeffekt als Akt der Barmherzigkeit heraus.

Jasper ist von Arthurs Kammerdiener zum Küchengehilfen degradiert worden … und da hat er Molly kennen gelernt. Er hat Molly geheiratet.

Sie haben eine kleine Tochter, Molly ist wieder schwanger, und Jasper ist völlig egal, ob es diesmal ein Sohn wird oder ein weiteres Mädchen, solange das Kleine nur gesund ist.

Sein Leben ist gut.

Er hat nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, je wieder von Prinz Arthur zu hören, aber plötzlich will ihn der Thronfolger als Kammerdiener zurück, und Jasper ist nicht die Art Mensch, sich diesem Wunsch zu verweigern. Abgesehen davon kann er den zusätzlichen Lohn für seine wachsende Familie nur allzu gut gebrauchen.

Also kehrt er an die Seite des Prinzen zurück. Nun, nicht unbedingt an seine Seite. Eher an den Platz schräg links hinter Prinz Arthur, wo er niemandem im Weg ist.

Als sich herausstellt, dass Merlin keineswegs – so wie Jasper angenommen hatte – an dem Pfeil dahingeschieden ist, den er für den Prinzen abgefangen hat (wenn man in der Küche arbeitet, weiß man über so gut wie alles Bescheid, das im Schloss vor sich geht) ist Jasper ein wenig verwirrt, aber dann erfährt er, dass Merlin deswegen nicht länger Arthurs Kammerdiener ist, weil Arthur ihn zu seinem Berater befördert hat.  
Jasper wusste nicht, dass sowas überhaupt möglich ist.

Er ist skeptisch und mehr als nur ein wenig misstrauisch, und zwei Wochen lang rechnet er damit, dass sich die ganze Sache als grausamer Scherz herausstellt, und der Prinz Merlin zurück zum Kammerdiener degradiert, und Jasper zurück in die Küche schickt.

Aber es passiert nicht. Nach einer Weile fällt Jasper auf, dass der Prinz jetzt bitte und danke sagt, wenn Jasper etwas für ihn tun soll – und wenn er es vergisst, dann erinnert Merlin ihn daran … und wenn Merlin nicht da ist, dann tut es Guinevere.

Prinz Arthur ist jetzt in der Tat wesentlich höflicher als früher, verlangt nichts von Jasper, das außerhalb seiner Zuständigkeiten liegt, und als er herausfindet, dass Jaspers Frau sich seit ein paar Tagen ein wenig unwohl fühlt, schickt er seinen Leibarzt, um nach ihr zu sehen, und sagt Jasper, er soll sich frei nehmen, bis es ihr besser geht.

Jaspers Dankbarkeit äußert sich überströmend, und der Prinz lächelt, als sei es völlig selbstverständlich, was er für ihn tut. Merlin steht neben ihm, steht neben dem Thron, und er trägt noch immer die gleiche, einfache Kleidung, obwohl er jetzt ein Mann von Rang ist, und in Samt und Seiden gekleidet sein sollte. Er mischt sich nicht ein, aber auch er lächelt.

Jasper verneigt sich ein weiteres Mal, und falls es diesmal ein wenig mehr in Richtung Merlin sein sollte, so ist das purer Zufall. Jasper zieht sich zurück, und im Weggehen sieht er, wie Merlin Arthur die Schulter tätschelt und sich leicht zu ihm hinüber neigt, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern.

„Sehr gut gemacht, Eure Hoheit. Eines wahren Königs würdig“, wispert er, und Jasper hört ihn nur deswegen, weil der Thronsaal über eine faszinierende Akustik verfügt. Er nimmt den freundschaftlichen Spott in Merlins Stimme wahr, hört Arthurs antwortendes Schnauben, und als er die Tür hinter sich schließt, sieht er Arthur ausholen und Merlin halbherzig in die Seite boxen. Merlin weicht aus, und der Prinz lehnt sich in seinem Thron zurück und grinst ihn entspannt an. Da ist keine Form von Herablassung in seinen Augen, nicht die leiseste Spur von Dünkel oder Standesbewusstsein.

Arthur und Merlin, so stellt Jasper fest, sind Freunde.

Jasper lächelt nachdenklich, schüttelt leicht den Kopf und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Molly wird vermutlich kein Wort von dem glauben, dessen Zeuge er soeben geworden ist, aber erzählen wird er es ihr trotzdem.

Das Leben am Hofe, beschließt er, wird nie wieder so sein wie zuvor.


End file.
